I think I'm In Love with a Malfoy?
by lollyyypop112
Summary: My name is Lily Luna Potter. Yes the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. I have the best boyfriend in the world...except I can't help but feel drawn to the Slytherin Sex God himself? The boy I'm supposed to hate...yet I think I'm In Love with him?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Opposites attract?

**Hey peoplz**

**Heres another whack at another unsual pairing...don't know how long it will last but you guys are the judges, so read and tell me what you think.**

**Lily x Scorpius**

**_No copyright itended x_**

* * *

Chapter One

Lily's POV

I looked into the bathroom mirror and scrutinised myself. The girl in the mirror had fiery red hair that fell to her waist. She had beautiful hazel doe eyes and her eyelashes were long and curly, each individually defined against her pale skin.

I lifted my hand to my hair and ran through the silky strands; the girl in the mirror did the same. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I was Lily Potter, the famous Harry Potter's only daughter. The girl every boy wanted to date. The girl every girl wanted as their best friend. Well most girls and boys anyway. A few Slytherins might still have their grudges against my family, but I usually overlooked that fact.

'LILY!' Someone was hammering on the bathroom door. 'Get the hell out of there, what are you even doing, we have to leave in 10 minutes and you haven't even had breakfast. Mums going crazy!'

'Ah hell Albus, who cares about breakfast, I'll just get something on the train.' I replied calmly pouting my lips at the mirror.

'Well you still need to get out of there, I need to get in there.' Albus replied, not at all calm.

'And since when have I cared about your shit problems?' I said pushing his temper. I could practically feel him fuming. I smiled gave my hair a flip and turned around.

I flung the door open 'kidding, have the-'and almost got hit in the face with my brothers knuckle. 'Excuse me! May I ask why you are trying to hit me?'

'Well I was actually just going to knock on the door but you kind of got in the way' he replied matching my sarcastic tone and shuffled round me to get into the bathroom.

'Knock, more like hammer down the door' I murmured.

'Kids' James, my eldest brother came down the stairs shaking his head trying to look disapproving but failing epically 'no need to fight, its only a bathroom' he said ruffling my hair.

'James! I had that perfect!' I squealed and practically ran up the stairs. Well I say ran, I more like hobbled considering the heels I was wearing.

'WHY, YOU TRYING TO IMPRESS SOMEONE, MAYBE A CERTAIN LORCAN SCAMANDER? He yelled at my retreating back.

'SHUT THE HELL UP JAMES!' I yelled back.

Lorcan Scamander was my boyfriend. We had started dating at the beginning of fourth year so that would make it almost a year. He was sweet, gorgeous and intelligent. The perfect guy-next-door type. He had blond hair like his mother, Luna. My godmother and my middle name.

His older brother, Lysander on the other hand was quite the opposite. Dark and mysterious. He obviously got his dark hair from his father Rolf. He was in the same year as Albus, just going into seventh year.

And, well the problem was both brothers seemed to be vying for my attention. The last time I had seen either of them was the family holiday to Spain at the start of the holidays and they came along. I can say that it was not a pretty sight when Lorcan caught his brother kiss my hand.

I dreamt back to the days when we just laid in front of the lake at Hogwarts, Lorcan dozing his head in my lap while I ran though his blond hair with my fingers. He opened his eyes and I gazed into his ocean blue orbs. He pulled my head down and we kissed softly but sweetly. I pulled up and –

I shook my head, no this was not happening, Lorcan had not just turned into Scorpius Malfoy. No way.

Well see, having two boys actually fighting for me is one thing. It's probably every girls dream especially if they are as hot as Lorcan and Lysander. Well some might say Lorcan and Lysander were average against Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy was a God among many of the girls at Hogwarts. He was in seventh year but girls in every year swooned over him. Lets just say he was the male version of me. Though actually a lot of the girls loved Albus too, though I couldn't imagine why. Anyway Malfoy always got what he wanted due to his rich daddy and good looks.

He was actually very attractive. His hair always looked fit. If you can even say someone's hair looks fit... He had high cheekbones which made him look even more handsome and mature and his eyes were deep silver pools. He was a God.

Not that I would ever tell him or anyone for that matter. No one would know Lily Potter was crushing on the Slytherin sex God. Yes that was his nickname. En plus, I already had a perfectly fit, amazing boyfriend and his perfectly fit, delicious brother on my hands. I did not need another. Furthur more, Scorpius was Albus's arch enemy.

As I was thinking all this James had come up behind me.

I turned around, 'what do you want now?' I snapped patting my hair.

'Sorry lils, here I'll fix it' he smiled sheepishly and lazily flicked his wand.

My hair went back to as it was before. 'Thanks bro' I smiled.

'No problem kiddo, hey you got prefect this year, thats great!'

'Stop calling me kiddo, you only just got out of Hogwarts and-' I snatched the prefect badge he was holding 'yes, I did tell everyone when the owls came like 4 weeks ago and you didn't know?'

'Hey, I didn't even know Al got Quidditch captain this year till this morning, blame Gina' he shrugged.

Gina Thomas was his girlfriend.

'So hows it going with you and Gina' I asked casually whilst chucking stuff into my trunk and poking treats through the bars for my owl, Redfern.

James sat down on my bed 'great' was all he replied 'You want some help lugging that thing downstairs.' He indicated the trunk.

'Yeah.' I stepped away so he could lift the trunk whilst I grabbed Redferns cage 'I think you should give her a chance James, she's really nice and fun.' I paused. 'I think shes a keeper' I whispered and winked.

He grinned sarcastically. I laughed. James couldn't keep hardly any girls for over a month and Gina was nearing that mark.

'LILY! ALBUS! GET DOWN HERE OTHERWISE WE'LL BE LATE AND YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP DRIVING A FLYING CAR TO HOGWARTS LIKE YOUR FATHER AND UNCLE!'

James and I grinned at each other and he said 'God, sometimes she seems so much like Grandma.'

'JAMES WHERE ARE YOU, YOUR FATHER SAID THE MINISTRY NEEDS YOU EARLY!'

'Shit' James cursed under his breath.

'Your not coming to see us off?' I asked him.

'I can't lils. I'm sorry, have fun this year, don't worry about OWLS, they're fine really'

'I wasn't until you brought it up, anyway won't I be seeing you at Christmas?'

'I have a feeling you might want to stay for Christmas this year' he winked and finished lugging my trunk down the stairs.

'Gotta run' he hugged me briefly 'be good sis, no drugs, alcohol or sex right'

'You know how innocent I am' I smiled mischieviously. He shook his head then was gone.

He was a good brother really. Least when he was in school I had someone to protect me if someone really hated me. Now all I had was Albus and really he didn't have the whole 'protect the sis' thing going on.

'LILY LUNA POTTER!'

'Okay coming' I murmured and hurried off.

* * *

Chapter 2

Scorpius POV

I sat down in the prefects carriage on the train. It was sunny outside for once and the rays shone throught the window as the Hogwarts express zoomed through the countryside. A dark haired girl called sat down opposite me smiling and held her hand 'I'm Crystal' she said perkily. 'I'm the new head girl, and you must be the head boy right?'

'Yeah I-'

'I already know who you are, you're Scorpius Malfoy!' she exclaimed excitedly. 'Omygoodness, I can't believe we're gonna be sharing a dorm together, you're like amazing!'

My eyebrows shot up. She obviously fancied me. Well, most girls fancied me. I scanned Crystal up and down. She wasn't really my type, she was too...cheerful and easy. I liked challenges. Girls that played hard to get but in the end were putty in my hands.

Private dorms...'yeah I'm gonna have a lot of fun...' i replied trailing of.

'Excuse me is this the prefects carriage?' A voice chimed at the door.

'Yes! Omgoshh Lily, congratulations on getting Prefect, looks like I'm gonna be in charge of you' Crystal gushed and hugged her friend.

I tuned and looked into the hazel eyes of Lily Potter. Well what can I say about Lily...she was my type. Well, apart from the family fued I had going on with her brother Albus. She was very hard to get. I knew for a fact that all my mates wanted to bed her, and I must admit I wanted to as well.

And, she had grown up over the summer, her hair was longer and her face had lost some of that cute chubbiness so she looked sophisticated and just overall hot. She was wearing a white cotton summer dress that came to mid thigh and showed of her curves perfectly.

I smiled at her and winked.

She looked at me as if I was a piece of shit, then turned her head. 'Hey Crystal, I know I was shocked that I'd get prefect but considering he's' she jerked her head at me 'head boy I spose I can't be any worse' she laughed.

Just the way I like them.

This year would be different from last. She would be mine.

'Lily babe, hes really not that bad...' Crystal was saying. Though to be honest I wasnt really listening.

I was forming a plan.

Lily babe, we're gonna have a fun year ahead...

* * *

**So tell me what you think..Bad, Good...any improvements to characters.. the works.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chap. Sorry the spells I made up are terrible but I couldn't think of anything**

**Any comments are appreciated x**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lily's POV

I could see Malfoy was smirking at me across the carriage out of the corner of my eye. I was determined not to look at him as I listened to Crystal giving orders to the new prefects.

'Okay you know the drill, after the feast you must pair up with the other prefect from your house and take the new first years to their dorms.'

I smiled at Hugo, my cousin and a friend. He had also been chosen as a prefect this year.

'Scorpius, do you have something to say?' Crystal turned to him.

'Uhhh, actually you summed it up very nicely' he flashed her smile. She went pink. Urghhh was I the only one who saw through his little charming act.

He turned to the rest of the carriage 'if any of you have any questions about being a prefect please don't hesitate to approach me' he looked straight at me 'I really mean that.'

Bullshit.

'Right, you can all return to your friends now' Crystal said breaking the gaze Scorpius held on me.

Hugo and me stood up and filed out of the carriage with the rest of the prefects.

We started down the hall when someone came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist. I recognised his scent and turned around eagerly.

'Lorcan!' I exclaimed, threw my arms around him and kissed him.

'I missed you' he murmured against my lips. His breath smelled of mint.

'I missed you too' gawdd he was so sweet.

'Get a room you guys' Roxanne said as she brushed past me.

Roxanne was another of my cousins and my best friend. We were like twins, inseparable.

'Go away Roxy' I said.

'Not until my bezzie finishes her snog session with her boyfriend and tells me all about her summer.'

'Roxy, I saw you over the summer, you came and stayed for two weeks' I laughed.

'Yeah but we had two weeks after that and I have to tell you Australia was amazing, and I met this really fit muggle guy...' she babbled on and on...

'Okay, we're coming' I said and pulled away from Lorcan and dragged him by the hand down the train corridor.

Roxy came to a halt outside the last carriage and turned in. I followed with Lorcan behind and Hugo behind him. Inside the carriage where the other two members that made up our 'gang.'

Jake Smith. Who was a muggle born yet incredibly smart (like my Aunt.) He was pretty good looking but not my type because, well he was gay. But he was totally sweet, nice and always knew how to cheer someone up.

Then there was Colétté Lefevre. She was French and very pretty. She got transferred from Beauxbatons after her first year. She said all the girls there were bitches from hell. It was weird when she told us because none of us had ever heard her swear before. Though to be honest some of the girls at Hogwarts weren't much better.

For example Lexi Nott. Slytherin fifth year. She was a total bitch and slut. Lexi had feline green eyes, pale skin and a rather prominent nose which made her look like a wild cat ready to pounce which was pretty true since whenever I saw her she had her skanky hands over every boy in sight. I had caught her last year trying to feel up Lorcan in Potions. But Lorcan, like a true gentlemen told her very politely that is was not meant to be. He was just so sweet.

I had seen her more than once try her hand at Lysander.

I couldn't count how many rumours I had heard about Lexi and Scorpius together doing whatever nasty things they could get away with in the hidden corridors at Hogwarts.

But, there we go, not every school is perfect.

Lorcan sat down and pulled me down onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

Jake smiled at us showing us movie star pearly white teeth. Colétté patted my arm.

'So babe, get up to anything over the last two weeks?' Roxy asked me kicking of her trainers and sitting cross legged on the seat. Hugo sat down next his other cousin.

'Not much Rox, Teddy came to stay and that was about it'

'What, Tedster came to stay, wish I was there hes a ledge' Roxy was saying.

I wasn't really concentrating because Lorcan was nuzzling my neck rather distractingly.

'But then again that would mean giving up on Australia and the lifeguard...Lils are you even listening'

'Ummhum' I turned my head to look at her.

She shook her head laughing, her dark long hair swinging from side to side. Definately no Weasley gene their. 'You two are like two lovestruck teenagers.

'We are teenagers' I pointed out.

'And we are lovestruck' Lorcan chimed in 'well I am at least.'

'So am I' I giggled.

'Merlin, get a room!' Roxy sounded exasperated. I made up my mind then that I was going to have to find her a boyfriend when we got back to school.

'Oh leave zem to it, zey is so cute together' Colétté said 'don't you agree?' She turned to Jake.

'Yeah, seriously Rox, let Lily and Lorcan do their thing.'

I playfully punched Jake in the arm. He held his hands up in surrender. 'Whatt?'

'Their thing?'

'It doesn't have to be anything rude.' He shrugged 'You just have a dirty mind Lily Potter.'

'Wha-'

'Lily, stop trying to deny it, you can't be Roxys twin and not have a little dirty mind going on' Hugo said laughing.

'Hey guys, look you have your little dirty mind conversation, and I'll be listening to a little Jay-Z on my iPod.' He held up a mini device.

'What is zat and who is Jay-Z?' Colétté asked totally mystified.

'This-' Jake held up the iPod '-is something that plays music and Jay-Z is a music artist. My parents bought it for me over the summer.

'Why have one of them when you can just do this' Roxy took out her wand 'portebella musiquel' music started playing from the wand.

'Yeah but I bet you can't get Jay-Z' Jake said bobbing his head, one earphone hanging out his ear.

'I don't care, I have Beethoven!' Roxy swayed to the melody laughing hysterically.

'Rox, have you been taking pixie dust or somthing, you're acting awfully weird' I said worried about my best friend.

Roxy just giggled on.

'Guys we should probably get changed into our robes now' Hugo said glancing out the window.

'Yeah okay' everyone got up and got out their trunks. 'Shoot.' I said as I opened my trunk and found robes with Slytherin embroidered onto them. 'I got Albus' robes.'

I held them up to myself 'think they suit?' I asked.

'Nah you're a total Griffindor gal!'

'Ok well I'm off to find Albus and get my robes back' I put the robes over my arm and went out the carriage.

I was halfway down the corridor when Scorpius came round the corner.

'Well if it isn't Miss Potter' Scorpius drawled lazily. 'How was your summer?'

'It was rather...interesting Mr Malfoy.'

'I hope the Scamander brothers looked after you well, I must say you have...grown up... a lot over the summer.'

'I know' was all I said.

'What brings you to be wondering the corridor. You know it can be very dangerous, lets say if the train suddenly came to a very abrupt halt you might fall and knock me down.'

'Haha' I said sarcastically 'actually I just need to change these robes with my brother'

'Ohh right because it would be so bad for you to be thought of as a Slytherin, right?'

'No, the house is okay, after all my brother is in it.'

'Then whats the reason?'

'There are a number of reasons.'

'Okay reason number one is...'

'You.'

'And reason number two is...'

'You.'

'Oh I see where this is going' he smiled. My heart almost skipped a beat. He looked like a God.

I shook myself mentally.

'Now if you excuse me, I need to find Albus.' I pushed past him but he put his hand on my shoulder. His fingers burned at the skin sending tingling down my body.

'Wait, I was supposed to come and find you anyway. There's a meeting tonight. After you've taken all the first years up come down to Crystal and my dorm. All the prefects will be there. We need to discuss some...issues. Oh yeah also bring a friend. Preferably that Roxanne girl. She seems like a laugh.'

'Why do I need to bring her?'

'We need someone to make sure you stay in line and tell your cousin, the other one that was in the carriage earlier-'

'Hugo' I offered.

'Yeah him, he can bring a mate too.'

'I'm still not getting why we have to bring someone else.'

'You'll soon find out' he winked at me turned sideways so I could pass.

I narrowed my eyes and strode past him.

A whisper sounded in my ear. 'We're gonna have a fun year Lily.' His breath was warm and the way he said my name sent a thrill through me.

I turned around slightly. There was no one there. That was so unfair. I was so ready to slap that Slytherin.

I breathed out defeated and carried on down the corridor.

I got to the carriage Albus was in and knocked. Five pairs of eyes locked on me.

I hesitantly slid open the door.

'Hey Lily' Lysander grinned at me from the corner.

'Hi Lysander' I smiled warmly. 'Uhh Albus, I have your robes.'

'And...'

'That means you have my robes, and I need them now so that I can get changed.'

'Hey Lily, you want some help getting changed, because I don't mind helping you' Lysander shrugged his eyes glinting.

'Hey Lysander, why don't you get your eyes off my sister.' Albus said gruffly.

'It's okay, I think I can get changed by myself.'

'Oh yes of course, you have my brother to help you' Lysander said.

I scowled and looked pointedly at Albus.

'Alright, hold on a second. He got out his wand and flicked it performing some non-verbal spell. Merlin knows. Albus was one of the best wizards in the whole school.

Black robes came flying out from his trunk above and landed on a heap in the floor in front of me.

I picked them up. On the pocket was a picture of the lion embroidered in red and gold.

I threw the Slytherin robes into his lap.

'Cheers bro' I said and flounced out of the carriage.

* * *

**So whos it gonna be Lily? Lorcan, Scorpius or Lysander?**


	3. Chapter 4

Hiyzz

**Sorry for the time gap,, had my exams going on but now...noo more school :D**

**Anyway here is some more story**

**I kinda wrote this when I was falling asleep, well not really but I was really tired so some parts might not make sense but here goes.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

Chapter 4

Lily POV

The train shuddered to a halt and all of a sudden the corridors outside our compartment were busy with first years all eager to get off the train. My friends and I just stayed in our seats until the hustle died down.

In the distance I could hear Hagrids' booming voice calling all the first years to the boats. His voice bought back old memories. Technically they weren't that old but still.

'Okay..time to go' Jake said pushing himself off the seat and sliding opening the compartment door.

I untangled myself from Lorcan and stood up smoothing my robes and straightening the prefect badge pinned to my chest.

'Alrightyy then' I pulled down my trunk and picked up Redfern's empty cage. She prefered to fly to Hogwarts, not be stuffed in a cage within a 10ft by 10ft compartment for 6 hours. To tell you the truth, so would I if I were an owl or any bird for that matter.

Hugo was already going out into the train corridor so I followed him. I had no idea what we were supposed to do as prefects. I assumed that we would get on the horseless carriages like everyone else. Well, to be correct, the carriages weren't actually horseless. They were drawn by these creatures called Thestrals but only people who have seen death happen can see them.

'Hey Hugo, where do we go?' I asked him.

'Lilyyyyyy' I was relieved to hear Crystals high pitched voice. I turned to see her marching down the corridor. Her Head Girl badge shone glinting from the rays of moonlight. 'Thank goodness I found you and Hugo. You have to come to the Head Dorm. Theres a meeting tonight after-'

'I know' I cut her off. 'I kinda crossed paths with Scorpius earlier and he told me after he harassed me that is.'

She didn't look to happy about that.

'What I don't get is why we have to bring friends?' I asked her.

'Ohh, its just going to make things a bit more fun..eh?' she smiled falsely. 'Anyhoo' she flapped her hands about 'I guess I'll see you guys later then.'

'Wait Crystal! What do we do now? I practically shouted at her retreating back.

'Just get on the carriages like everyone else' she gave me a look as if I was dumb.

Well how was I supposed to know.

'You didn't tell me about the meeting.' Hugo turned to me.

'Well, to be honest I wasn't really planning on going as Scorpius told me. It could have been a joke but as Crystal just said it, looks like we will have to go..Oh and bring a friend.' I rattled off.

'Why?'

'I don't know, lets just go please.' I hurried him along.

Scorpius POV

'So Scorpius, now you have your own room...maybe I could come a visit you some time?' Lexi leaned over to me pressing her chest up in my face.

I turned away. Lexi was alright but she was a bit of a slut and she wasn't a challenge. Don't get me wrong she had a great bod which she used to her advantage...but she wasn'tt hmmm...Lily..

What the hell am I thinking.

No...not Lily. Anyone but Lily Potter.

I looked at Lexi again. ' Yeah maybe. But not tonight cuz I got to do a prefect meeting with Crystal.' I knew mentioning Crystal would make her jealous.

And I was right.

'Why did that perky bitch get head girl? Seriously..' She straddled me. 'You don't like her do you Scorpius?' she asked innocently.

'Nah, she ain't my type,,'

'Good' she leaned over and bit my bottom lip. I could taste that she'd been taking Pixie Dust and pushed her off me.

'Whatt?' she sounded offended.

'I'm just not in the mood.'

'Whatever mate, you're always horny' Drake Zambini sounded from the corner of our compartment.

'Shut up Zambini'

'Whatever mate.'

The train was starting to slow and I couldn't stand it in the compartment anymore. I reached up to get my trunk and my Eurasian eagle owl, Athena. Yes, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom but I thought it was a pretty smart name to call an owl when I got her.

'Awww baby don't go' Lexi was calling.

'Shut it Lexi' I growled and went out into the corridor where I smacked straight into Rose Weasley.

'Oh look who it is Malfoy' she drawled.

'Weasley, what a surprise...actually its not really.' I smirked. 'By the way you might wanna get in there-' I jerked my finger towards the compartment I had just exited '-before Lexi gets her hands all over your boyfriend.'

'Merlin, that girl has issues' she looked at her manicured fingernails seeming rather bored.

'How close are you and Lily?' I suddenly blurted out without thinking.

'Excuse me?' she asked.

'Nothing.'

She stalked towards me 'you said something about Lily.'

'No I didn't'

'Yes...I'm not deaf.'

'No...yes you are deaf'

'What...fine whatever, but anyway, whatever you wanted to know...i don't know it...cuz I don't really associate with those weirdos anyway'

I looked at her 'you do realise you just called your cousins weirdos right?'

'Yeah I know.' She pursed her lips.

Then I realised that her lips looked just like Lily's.

Arghhhh hell, why do i keep thinking about her.

'I'm going now.' I pushed past her before I could think about her lips any more.

Lily's POV

The last of the first years were being sorted into their houses. I cheered along with everyone else when Johnson, Henry was put into Griffindor house but I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced around the great hall and locked eyes with Scorpius Malfoy who was staring quite unabashedly at me. I felt my cheeks warming and turned my head slightly so I was scanning the Ravenclaw table.

Lysander caught my eye. He was looking from me to Scorpius with an expression of confusion on his face. Suddenly he turned to Scropius and raised his hand ever so slightly so that he could see.

And flipped him off.

I burst out laughing at the murderous expression on Scorpius' face and the grin on Lysanders'. Luckily the sorting hat had just announced another first year so her laugh was not heard apart from Roxy who turned to her saying 'seriously Lily its not that funny, that poor guy...' which in turn caused her to start a fit of giggles at her own wit which wasn't very funny.

I glanced back at Scorpius who had a face of composure and coolness once more. He was intently watching the sorting like a good Head Boy.

Scorpius POV

That jerk just gave me the finger. After the feast I was gonna wipe that sneaky grin right of his arrogant face.

'Whats up mate, your face has gone as red as Weasleys hair over there.' Drake whispered.

'Nothing.' I decided to forget what had just happened, after all I'm sure Lily didn't like immature boys like Lysander Scamander. Thats probably why she's dating the smart, sensible one...whats his name...Lorcan? I turned to the sorting which had almost finished.

'Hot Red is looking at you' muttered Drake.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily watching me. I smirked but didn't look at her.

The sorting was all finished and Headmistress McGonagal was saying random shit about all the rules set out and what not. I actually had no idea why she chose me as Head Boy this year. She hates me.

'Now, this year we have a very special surprise for you...now we haven't run it in years because of what happened last time but the Ministry has been discussing and we have decided to once again re-instate the Tri-Wizard Tournement!'

There was a excited mumbling around the hall.

Everyone new what happened last time the Tri-Wizard Tournement happened. My own father and mother were at Hogwarts then. A boy named Cedric Digory had died because Voldemort was trying to kill Lily's father Harry Potter.

'Now I know you are all very excited' the headmistress said, 'but again, measures must be taken to ensure everyones safety. The contest will be held at Durmstrang school this year. Now we have decided that we are going to take years 5,6 and 7-' There was a groan from some of the lower school students. '-the age limit to enter the actual tournament is 17 but the other students may stay and watch the tournament.'

I took a brief glance at Lily who was talking animatedly with her cousin Roxanne. Lorcan on the other side had his arm slung casually over Lily's shoulders. I shot him evils. Even though he wasn't looking it still felt good.

'As you may also no, the tournament runs over Christmas and there is a Yule Ball so to speak of. So now you all have a chance to torment your parents with letters bugging them for new dresses and dress robes.' Professor McGonagal smiled lightly 'that is all for now, please enjoy your meal.'

Magically food appeared on the plates infront of them and beside me Drake shot out his arm and grabbed practically everything in sight.

'Hungry?' I looked at him quizzically.

'Starving man...Rose sucks all the energy out me, y'know' he replied stuffing a Yorkshire pudding in his mouth.

I sniggered 'you and rose get up to shit nothing' I responded snagging a turkey leg of one of the golden plates.

'Do you have to use shit in every sentence?' he said, now ladling his plate with gallons of gravy.

'Your gonna be shit sick' I smiled sarcastically at him.

'Whatever mate.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	4. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone reviewing xx**

**Sorry Rose and Lily aren't friends but I just didn't want to make it too predictable...even though Rose being daughter of Ron and Hermione...hmmm i don't know. She could be another Percy if you get what i mean. :P except bitchier.**

**I'm now gonna try to update regularly as I have more free time but I can't guarantee Anyway heres the next chapter.**

**Oh and btw it might not make sense again. I just write stuff down as they come.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 5

Roxys POV

I searched through my trunk looking for something to wear. Lily came in just as I was trying on a nice little LBD.

'What are you wearing?' Lily asked as she flopped on one of the beds, blowing at the cherry hair that fell in her face.

'It's a dress I got in Australia. Why don't you like it?' I frowned at her.

'You're not wearing that to the meeting are you?'

'Lils...Lils...Lils...you are so naive. It's not a flipping meeting. It's so obvious it's a party. Anyway what's gotten into you lately. What happened to the fun loving Lily that is my best friend' I sat down beside her on the bed.

'I guess it's just Scorpius getting to me. Dayam he is so annoying' she looked at me 'what?'

I was trying to surpress a laugh. 'Lils, its plain obvious he likes you...every time he looks at you he basically undresses you with his eyes'

She shot up 'Shut up Rox...and no, actually we hate each other'

'There is a thin line between love and hate'

Her face was going pink. 'Anyway back to the par- meeting... why would Crystal agree to a party?'

'Maybe he offered to pay her in sexual favours if she let him have-'

'Please Rox, you have such a dirty mind' she held her hand to her head and breathed deeply 'you really think it's a party?'

'Positive. I mean why else would anyone invite moi?'

'I guess' then she got up and opened her trunk that had been brought up earlier. 'What am I going to wear' she mused.

I went over to the trunk and pulled out a black sequined tank top and white skinny jeans. 'Now all you need is a pair of killer heels' I went to my trunk and rummaged around. The trunk was enchanted so you could fit more on the inside than it Mary Poppins bag. When we were younger we used to hang out at Aunty Hermione's and she used to have all the muggle films. I found what I was looking for and pulled out a pair of black 4 inch stilettos and handed them to her.

She looked at me sceptically.

'Do you want me to break my legs?'

'Honey, you're a wizard, you break your leg you can fix it in 10 seconds. Whats the problem? I laughed 'lighten up a little. I think Lorcans making you as boring as he is.'

'My boyfriend is not boring' she sounded offended as she put on the shoes.

'Meh, hes cute but not handsome if you get what I mean. No sex appeal. And hes to sensible. Me, I like them badass like his brother Lysander. Why you'd be better off with Scorpius. Least he knows how to have a good time.'

'Yeah thanks for the lecture Rox but Lorcan had plenty of sex appeal and he's fun and looks after me. You can have Lysander and as for Scor-' she was cut off by a knock on the dormitory door.

'Hey girls its me, Hugo.'

I went over to open the door because the doors were enchanted so that if a boy tried to open the door, the floor beneath him would give way. Hogwarts pfft...

He was standing there in jeans and a shirt. Guess he already got the party memo. Behind him was another guy that was in my Potions class 'I was just coming to tell you that I don't think it was a meeting after all. But looks like you already knew.'

'Yeah, like i wouldn't recognise a good party cover up'

'Yeah I guess you're right.'

Lily came over 'you better be right' she hobbled past.

I muffled a laugh and rolled my eyes at my cousin.

Lily's POV

We came to a halt outside the Head Dorm. The door was a picture of a leprechaun who had a pile of gold infront of him which he was counting. I realised that neither Hugo nor I knew the password. And I doubted that ROx or Hugos friend knew either.

Luckily or not so lucky Scorpius came round the corner. Behind him was the guy that was going out with their cousin and Hugos sister Rose. We didn't really talk to Rose that much. I think his name was Drake something..Drake Zambini.

Drake saw our group, looked me up and down and winked at me then did the same to Rox who was standing on my left. She licked her lips at him seductively. Eughh.

'Ahhh, the Griffindor Crew has eventually decided to grace us with their presence.' Scorpius drawled.

I noticed he was wearing black jeans which fit him perfectly and a white v-neck top. Merlin he was hot.

ANdd what was I thinking. Again. I had a boyfriend.

'Hey Presto' he said to the Lepricorn.

'Yes Master' the Leprechaun sprang to life and the portrait hole sprung open.

From where I was standing I couldn't hear any music but as I stepped into the dorm loud music started. I realised it must have been the Muffliato spell.

'Welcome to my humble abode' Scorpius bowed sarcastically to us.'

'Go and stick yourself in a hole' I had to stop myself from thinking about him and then realised what I had just said.

' My pleasure miss potter, just tell me which hole to stick myself in' he smirked and knew he was making me uncomfortable.

I squirmed 'Shut up' and abruptly walked away.

Roxy followed me. 'Told you it was a party' she purred in my ear.

'Okay Rox, you know your parties. I get it and I'll never doubt you again blah blah blah.'

We found the drinks table. Rox poured herself a firewhisky whilst I reached for the butterbeer.

'No you don't' Rox took the butterbeer away from me 'you are gonna have fun tonight and you can't get drunk on butterbeer...have this' she put a bottle in my hand. It was full of some strong liquid. I made a face.

'I can have fun without getting drunk' I replied practically shouting over the pulsing music.

'No you can't' she said 'now drink up.' She watched me suspiciously as if as soon as she was gone i was gonna throw it in the fire or something. Which I was planning on doing.

I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a gulp. The fiery liquid burned down my throat. I had never had something this strong. I had tried firewhisky and had got drunk many a time with Rox before but not this stuff.

'Shit this stuff is strong' I managed to answer.

'See, you're loosening up already... my work here is done' she turned on her heel and headed straight over to where Drake Zambini was.

I looked about the room. There was a meeting as such. Well actually more like a gathering over in the corner. About a dozen people were playing spin the bottle and she could see loads of people with their tongues in other people's mouths. This had to be more people than just prefects and friends. There were like 60 people in the room all girating hips dancing.

She took another swig from the unknown drink she was holding and had a sudden urge to join with the dancers so she took another gulp and jumped in.

Scorpius' POV

I watched in slow motion as Lily took another drink from the bottle she was holding. I watched as her lips curved around the bottle neck seductively. Then she removed the bottle her lips back in place. Perfect.

Then she ran her tongue over her lips which were red, hot and glistening.

Was she trying to kill me? I was getting hard just by looking at her drinking.

But she did look hot tonight. Not that she didn't look fairly hot all the time. But tonight she looked extremely sexy.

I was about to turn away when she jumped into the crowd of dancers all rubbing bodies together. I stared as she danced up against some Ravenclaw 5th year I didn't know. I closed my eyes mesmerized by the thought of her dancing against me. The heat of her body burning my skin.

Shit. I needed to get laid already.

I sidled over to the drinks table and took a swig from the bottle Lily had just put on the table.

Merlin this stuff was strong. Then I understood.

She must be drunk. Lily would never do that. Not sober Lily.

Well, I shrugged, might as well get drunk too. With that I tipped the bottle up and drunk what was left.

To be honest i didn't feel much different. I got drunk tonnes and I guess my body just got used to all that poison in my body that it took a lot more to get me pissed.

I picked up another one and downed it all too.

Lily's POV

I felt elated, like nothing in the world could worry me at the moment.

I lifted my hands in the air whilst dancing to the music and turne whilst falling straight into someone's arms.

'Ooopss...sorrryy' i giggled hysterically. All I could see infront of me was a white t-shirt. It was well fitted and I could just imagine some hard-abs underneath.

I looked up into the face of an Angel.

'Don't worry about it babe' the angel said pulling me up back onto my own feet.

'Hehe are you an angel' I was staring into eyes that were pools of silver.

'Who knows I might me' he winked at me.

I looked around him for his wings but could not find any.

I peered into his pale flawless face 'then where are your wings?'

'Maybe im a fallen angel' he grinned mischieviously.

'I know, your my guardian angel, you saved me from falling on my face' I bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Is that all I get for being your saviour?' the angel asked raising his eyebrows.

'Maybe you'll get some more later if you are good' I tapped him on the nose.

'_Orchideous' _he conjured up a beautiful bouquet of flowers and handed them to me.

I giggled and smelt the flowers.

'Maybe the lady would like to come and play spin the bottle with me?' he said.

I giggled again. He called me 'the lady.' I paused for a second then said 'ok.'

He took hold of my hand and lead me over to where a lot of people were gathered round.

'Drakes having fun?' the angel nodded to the corner of the room.

Another angel yet, not as beautiful as the one beside me was wrapped around a girl with dark hair.

I stopped for a moment 'its roxy!' i exclaimed and clapped my hands together excitedly.

I turned to my angel 'do you know that other angel?'

He nodded 'hes my best mate.'

'Is he Roxy's angel?'

'I guess.'

Scorpius' POV

I had never been this drunk. Never.

But I felt happy. Happy as ever.

And I had the hottest chic in the world on my lap who called me her angel.

I knew I wasn't an angel but I thought I'd play along.

I looked toward Drake who was sucking some girls face off.

'Your turn Lily' Talon Smith pointed to the girl in my lap. So her name was Lily. The name rang a bell somewhere in my mind but I pushed it back.

She reached out for the bottle and twisted it. Round and round it went and kinda made me a bit dizzy. It eventually stopped outside a girl with platinum blonde hair. Great a girl on girl kiss.

Lily looked a bit unsure for a minute but the blonde girl was all ready for it. 'Come on Lilyyyy' she puckered her lips.

Lily hesitantly leaned forward off of me.

She then put her lips on the other girls and kissed. Too girls kissing.

Instantly turned me on.

Then it was over.

Lily came back to me and licked her lips.

'My turn' I growled and reached to spin the bottle.

Again it went round and round until it finally stopped infront of me or Lily?

'Well I guess I can't kiss myself soo...' I shrugged and bent my head to her. She met my lips fiercely. In a second I had her turned around straddling me. My hands were at her hips holding her against me. Her fingers were running through my hair.

I ran my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She agreed and opened her mouth where our tongues explored each other's mouths hungrily.

All my senses were of her. All I could feel was her all I could smell was her. Merlin this was the best kiss I had ever had.

I moved my head so I was kissing her neck slowly up and down and-

'What the fuck is going on?'

I broke of the kiss and looked behind me towards all the commotion. I only just realised that the music had been turned off.

'DRAKE?' a red haired girl shouted at him.

'Rose!' the girl in Drakes lap turned to the girl that had just walked in.

'Roxy?' Drake looked at the girl he had been snogging just seconds earlier.

'ROXY!'

'Rose!' he gaped his mouth open at the girl who had interrupted

'Drake what the hell are you doing?'

'I think he's trying to rape me' sniggered Roxy.

'Shut up your not helping here' Drake pushed Roxy off his lap.

I looked around. Everyone was staring at the three of them. I desperately wanted to get back to kissing Lily but she seemed mesmerized by the scene.

'Okay well I better go before this gets ugly' Roxy started to bounce over to me and Lily.

'NO YOU BITCH STAY HERE!' Rose was shouting.

This was going to get ugly.

'AS FOR YOU' she pointed at Drake and then slapped him. Hard. The while he was recovering she got out her wand and shouted _Furnunculus! '_I don't like to be cheated on!'

All of a sudden Drakes face had started to grow boils at a rather alarming rate.

'FUCK, YOU BITCH' he got out his wand and pointed it at her.

'Expelliarmus' Drakes wand went flying out of his hand 'THATS IT BREAK IT UP PEOPLE' another girl joined the scene.

I didn't notice Roxy run over and grab Lilys hand. 'We need to go now before this gets nastyy' she pulled.

I was reluctant to let her go. She turned and gave me one last kiss before leaving. And all I could think about was how cold it felt without her sitting on my lap.

**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey to all my lovely fans x (who woulda thought it)**

**Thanks to everyone whos writing reviews. Its really sweet to know that some people actually like what I write. Hehe =P**

**Anywayy sorry for the long wait. I went on holiday see, then when we came back we had no internet but now its back and a can do some more writing**

**SKIP TO THE STORY IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ ABOUT MY RANDOMNESS! =D**

**HARRY POTTER IN 3D people! Its gonna be amazing!**

**Who loves vampire diaries? Personally, I think its better than twilight but thats my own opinion not that I don't love twilight too. But I 3 damon from vampire diaries. Anyway...anyone know any good fanfics about vampire diaries? **

**And I talk far too much :L Anyway heres the next chap. Hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing =)**

**And again it might start waffling near the end cuz it was really late when I wrote it. **

* * *

Lily's POV

There was a soft knock on the dormitory door.

'Go get it Lily' I could barely hear Roxys voice over my pounding headache.

'Nooo. Youu' I moaned turning over in my bead.

'Girls, just let me in and I will try and help you' Hugos voice sounded from outside the door.

'Fine.' I got up and almost fell over. I managed to make it to the door and opened it. Where were the other girls.

Hugo came in dressed in robes already. In his hand he had a knapkin.

'I brought breakfast' he held up the napkin and grinned.

Aha thats where they all were. Breakfast.

'How can you be so bright eyed and bushy tailed after last night?' Roxy mumbled still bundled under her bed covers.

'Because, unlike you cousin, i didn't have any of that drink. What was even it anyway because you were so pissed' he looked at me.

I shrugged 'dunno' and collapsed back onto the bed.

'You were pretty bad to Rox, I mean you started making out with my sisters dick head boyfriend.' Hugo was saying informatively.

Roxy shot up. I could see how bad she looked. Her hair was a tumbling mess and her eyes were bloodshot slits. Nasty.

'Not as bad as Lils. I wasn't the one snogging the person she supposedly hates!' she protested whilst looking pointedly at me.

I wondered if I looked as bad as her right now. 'What are you even talking about Rox?' I asked confused.

'Scorpius Malfoy...?'

'What!'

'You were making out with him!'

'No way I would never-'

'No point trying to deny it honey. The proofs with that huge hickey on your neck!' she cackled and then groaned. 'I feel like shit.'

I looked around for a mirror and then looked in the reflection. I could see an enormous purple bruise on the crook of the right side of my neck.

'But I don't –' I trailed off and glanced at Hugo as if for some confirmation.

He nodded slowly. 'Don't worry though. You were both really drunk. Even he was. I think someone spiked the drinks or put some sort of charm on them. But you didn't do anything else because you were in the room the whole time' he blurted out obviously trying to reassure me.

I nodded and the it felt as if the whole room was spinning.

'Oh I can help with that' Hugo got out his wand and pointed it at me.

_'Daze relinquise_!' he said and all of a sudden the throbbing and spinning was gone.

'Thanks' I shot him a relieved smile. He returned it and went over to where Roxy was and said the same charm.

I got up and started to pull on my robes, then paused – I seriously stank of a mix of alcohol and sweat. Ewwww.

I practically ran to the bathroom.

Scorpius' POV

Everyone was staring at me as I sat down for breakfast. They were full on gaping. I mean what was their fucking problem anyway?

'Your rather popular today.' Drake said as he sat beside me.

'And could you possibly enlighten me as to why?' I asked him puzzeled.

'Last night.'

'And what happened last night?'

'You got with that girl.' He said helping himself to some pancakes.

'So what. I get with a lot of girls all the time.' I wasn't feeling hungry so I just poured myself some orange juice.

'That Potter girl. The hot one. I mean everyone knows your parents are like mortal enemies.' He said it as if it were obvious.

'Really. I don't remember a thing.' Usually I remember what happens but it was odd that I didn't this time. And with Lily as well. Damnn it.

'Dude you were totally out of it. Someone probably drugged the drinks' he smiled sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Okay it was me, but it was good not to see you acting like an asshole for once.'

'I'm not an asshole, well not all the time anyway.'

'Whatever dude.'

Lily's POV

'Lily!' I turned to see Lorcan jogging towards me. Ohh I was in a heap load of shit.

'Lorcan!'

He reached me and stopped infront of me.

'Ummm I'm so sorry. I don't have a clue what happened. Everyones saying that we kissed but I don't know. I was drunk and so was he and I'm just so sorry. You can ask Hugo he was there and he can assure that I was in the room the whole time and we didn't do anything more than kiss. Well make out but still I'm really sorry.' I was starting to get slightly teary at the thought of losing him.

'Lily shhhh. Its okay. I know, you would never do that if you were sober. I forgive you.' He pulled me into his arms as I nuzzled into his neck. Warmth and familiarity but slightly a bit boring. He stroked my hair and hugged me as he whispered 'its gonna be okay' into my ear.

Lily's POV (3 hours later)

'I need to talk to you' I sidled up to Scorpius in the corridor on the way to lunch. Scorpius kept walking.

'About last night!' he paused mid stride and abruptly turned to me.

'What about it?' he asked.

'Well-' I looked around uncomfortably '-what happened?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged.

'Well you should since you got me drunk and abused me!' I shrieked.

People were starting to stare.

I looked at Scorpius who was laughing. He looked very attractive when he laughed.

'What?' I asked him confused.

'Well first Drake got you drunk, well he put the pixie dust in the drink anyway and second I did not abuse you. From what I hear you were the one who threw yourself on me and was rather happy about it. To be honest I don't remember a think myself as I also was under the influence of drugs and alcohol.

'Bull, I would never do such a thing!'

Now the other pupils where full on gawking at us.

I grabbed Scorpius' wrist and dragged him down the hall, round a corner and shoved him into a broom closet. I went in after and closed the door. It was pitch black.

'_Lumos_' I heard Scorpius say and suddenly there was a small light issuing from the end of his wand which was rather near me because the broom closet was quite small and Scorpius and I were kind of pressed up against each other.

He winked at me as I glanced at him.

' Keep this up and I might remember what happened last night' he said gesturing at our closeness.

'Keep this up and you'll be taking a trip to the hospital wing with no teeth' I said smirked.

He edged back. 'So what else do you wanna talk about?'

'You know. Everyone knows! We kissed!'

'So what people kiss all the time. Whats the big deal!'

'No Malfoy, people don't go round kissing people all the time and they especially don't go kissing people they hate when they have boyfriends and girlfriends.

'So you officially hate me now? Ohh instead of Malfoy say Scorpius. It sounds so sexy when it comes from your lips.' He grinned mischievously.

I started to smile. Then stopped. But it was so hard to concentrate when he was smiling like that.

'I mean it Scorpius. No teeth! Wouldn't bode well for snogging then' I said sarcastically.

'You wouldn't. His voice was lower, seductive and he was closer. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I could feel his breath on my mouth, just centimetres apart.

'You like me too much' he breathed.

He was so close I could count each individual eyelash. I looked into his grey eyes. Or were they blue. It was a mixture of both in the dim wand light.

He reached up and tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind my ear. His touch made my heart pound and shivers run up and down my spine tingling.

I closed my eyes waiting. Lips ever so slightly pursed.

He leaned down and first kissed my forehead and slowly downward until he reached the corner of my mouth when he stopped. I frowned slightly.

'How about we forget about last night, even though we don't remember it ourselves, but try to forget anyway-' his lips which where still against the corner of mouth paused for a minute '-and ignore what people say. That okay for you?' he concluded.

I nodded slowly. Helpless. My eyes still tightly closed.

The he moved his lips onto mine and it was pure bliss. But just as I was getting into it and was about to put my arms around his neck, he was gone and I was left making out with air in pitch darkness.

'Stupid boys! Urghhh!' I got my wand out '_Lumos_'

The broom closet was once again lit but this time by the tip of my wand.

I looked around and on the floor where Scorpius had just been standing was the most beautiful red rose I had ever seen.

I reached down and picked it up. The color was deep burgundy and it smelt so lovely. I mixture of fruitiness that made you dizzy after one sniff. Like wine. I stumbled out of the broom closet with the rose in my hand.

Scorpius' POV

I walked into the grand hall. It was halfway through lunch.

I was still hyped on what had just happened in the broom closet with Lily. I wanted her so much then and there and I could have had her but I didn't want her to be just another girl I shagged. I wanted her to be different. And wasn't it best to leave her wanting more.

I spotted Drake who had Rose on his lap at the Slytherin table. He was stuffing his face with what looked like a giant sandwich.

'You know one day your going to get fat?' I asked him as I sat down and grabbed a turkey sandwich.

'Mhhmmm...'

'Yeah anyway what are you doing here? This is the Slytherin table. Are you lost?' I asked Rose.

'Im not stupid you know. I have my mothers brains.' She flipped her hair. 'And I am here to see my boyfriend.'

'You mean to make sure you don't loose him' a female voice sniggered from behind me.

It was Lexi. 'Yeah we all know that Drake couldn't keep his hands off your cousin. And I don't blame him.'

Rose was glaring at her.

'Shut up please Lex' I said.

'Your not any better. Speaking off, here comes your girlfriend.' She pointed to the entrance where Lily was looking flushed and holding the rose I had left for her.

She looked my way briefly and I winked at her again.

She turned her head and I saw her posh boyfriend going to greet her.

Ohhh dear she had some serious explaining to do. No wait. I watched them talk. Waited for the murderous expression as he glared over at me. But none came.

Then he took her hand gently and pulled her down next to him on the bench.

Damnn. Did this guy ever get angry.

'Potter at 1.00 o clock, your in trouble' purred Lexi in my ear.

I looked and Albus Potter was storming my way.

Haha his face looked like he swallowed a whole lemon it was so sour.

'_Expelliarmus_' I murmured and his wand flew out his hand but it made no difference as he kept coming at me.

Bring it on Potter.

Lily's POV

I watched in horror as Albus' fist collided with Scopius' nose. i could pratically hear the echoing crack and see the spurts of blood. It was a good job his robes were black.

'Shit dude. What is your problem.' Scorpius got up and shoved Albus backwards.

'You better stop playing with my sister, you prick!' Everyone turned to stare at me. I could feel my cheeks going even redder.

'Prick! What are you 5 years old?' Scorpius had shouted back. Since when had Albus started caring about me? It was a horrible miracle.

'I'm not playing with her! Don't you think shes old enough to make her own decisions? She sure doesn't need a fail of a brother like you. You'll never be like your brother James. Get over it. Your a pathetic -' but he was interupted by Hagrid followed by Professor McGonagal.

'Whats going on ere...break it up...we got a situation ere proffesor'

'Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy my office now, actually go get cleaned up first Mr Malfoy then come and see me in an hour. This is not the behaviour I expect of a prefect let alone head boy!'

Then suddenly a magical voice filled the grand hall.

'For those students wishing to participate in the upcoming triwizard tournement, please report to your head of house . Please note again that we are only alowd to take 5th, 6th and 7th years and only students over 17 are allowed to enter.'

An excited murmuring filled the hall as almost every 5th,6th adn 7th year in the hall got up to go and see their head of house. The fight was forgotten.`

I could just make out Scorpius slipping out of the hall.

I followed him in the crowd and he slipped into the boys toilets.

Now I'm not a perv and I don't usually go slipping into boys toilets. Thats more of what Roxy would do. I just had to check if he was okay after my idiotic brother used physical violence on him. So childish... My poor guardian angel.

And where had that come from?

Anyway, I went in and found him at one of the sinks splashing cool water on his face. He lifted his head and saw me standing there in the reflection.

I could see crystal droplets of water in his fringe.

He grinned.

I went over.

'Hold still' i got out my wand and pointed it at him.

'Your not gonna take my teeth away are you?' He grimaced in horror jokingly.

'No, you were right, I would never'

'I told you, you like me too much'

'Shhh, stay still... _Episkey_' i heard the actual crack as his nose went back into place.

He wrinkled his nose. 'Thanks' he said with a smile. A proper smile.

'No problemo' damn that sounded so not cool 'anyway thanks for the rose' I said shyly. I held it up 'its beautiful.'

'Like you' he chimed in.

I blushed. I must look like a tomato now.

He took the rose from me a held it to my face to smell. He swirled the petals against my cheek. The smell was so rich.

I was drunk on a rose.

Then it was gone. It was infront of me. He was giving it to me.

I took it and inhaled again. It was like getting high on pixie dust. well from what Roxy described of it anyway.

'Lets get you cleaned up' I could have just done the spell but I wanted the moment to last so I magicked a cloth and dampened it with some cool water then I gently dabbed it to Scorpius' pale skin. His grey/blue eyes followed my motions intensely.

I couldn't help it. My eyes every so often strayed to his mouth. So soft.

I wondered how many girls had kissed those lips and then i remembered that I was one of those girls to add to that no doubt long list.

But how many had he let clean his dab his face after their brother had punched him. Not many. I smiled at the thought.

'Sorry about Albus. He seems like he has something to prove after James, but you shouldn't have called him pathetic.'

'I know and Im sorry about that. But hes always getting the wrong idea. I'm not playing with you. Really. I want to be friends.' He said it so seriously that I believed him.

I was slowly leaning into him without realising.

He was impatiently brushing his fringe out of the way of his eyes. Blonde strands falling everywhere.

'Maybe I should cut my hair. it's always getting in the way. Maybe go skinhead!' he raised his eyebrows.

'No! I like your hair! Its-' I stopped short.

'Its what?' he egged on.

'No not saying.'

'I'll buy you a butterbeer next Hogsmeade trip'

No, anyway we won't be here, we're going to Durmstrung remember, well I want to at least what about you?'

'Ahaa clever change of subject miss potter but you aren't getting out of this one. My hair looks?'

'Hmmmm...Sexy!'

'Well thanks Miss. Obvious and I think your hair looks very sexy too. Makes you look like a red hot flame.'

'Really?' I asked taken aback.

Scorpius looked sheepish.

Thats the scene that Lysander walked in on.

'Well Well Well, what have we here?' he stopped and shook his head. 'My baby brothers girlfriend and the notorious Scorpius Malfoy'

'Hey your the guy that flipped me off!' Scorpius exclaimed.

I had to hold him back before he got into another fight.

'yeah well won't this be good news...or rather bad news for my brother. After last night, whatever will he think?'

'Don't Lysander, we werent doing anything.'

'tell my brother that.' he turned and walked out.

OHH shitt.

'I gotta go' i told Scorpius and without looking at him ran after Lysander.

'LYSANDER, HOLD UP!' he turned at looked at me expectantly.

'Don't tell we actually weren't doing anything. I just had to help him after Albus punched him.'

'Lily, he's a big boy he can look after himself. I'm not that sure I can gurantee my silence.'

'Well what can gurantee it?'

'A kiss.' Lysander grinned wickedly.

'Fine'

'What'

'Fine I'll give you a kiss but you have to promise not to tell otherwise you won't have any teeth and do you know how painful it is for them to grow back with magic.'

'I promise' he said. Probably excited about his unbelievable luck. Ha I thought.

'Close your eyes.'

I leaned in then pecked him on the cheek.

'Theres your kiss. don't even think about breaking that promise.' I smiled and walked away.

'that wasnt a kiss!'

'Yeah it was, and you never said where.' I shouted back.

* * *

**Okay that was majorly long. I just couldnt stop once I started I had to finish it. **

**ANyway,, I need some ideas to change my summary...because it sucks at the moment and I really can't write summaries. So please help and review**

**I will try update soon x**


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay I know everyone that was reading this story probably hates me because I kinda forgot about this storyI got obsessed with reading other peoples stories...and also i was busy colleging,working and just hanging with my friends because lets face it no one can work all the time, but as I was reading I was was thinking that I might start writing again because I miss getting feedback and stuff but the thing is that I wasn't getting many comments and i likey comments,, so if you do read this story and happen to read all this blabber,,,please comment or subscribe,,it makes an authors day when they get that email :D **

**Okay I had to re-read the whole story to remind myself what was going on...and just going to warn you,, updates may be shorter than before and probably not frequently because I got exams coming up and I;d rather not fail them,,,but I shall try and update each week,, probably at the weekend...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Scorpius's POV

I watched Lily's retreating back. I then glared at Lysander who was also scowling at me.

'What the fuck is your problem?' I growled at him.

'Dude, chill, shes going out with my brother, and I'm supposed to be okay with you and her getting it on in the toilets?' he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I had an urge to go and punch him but I held my ground thinking about how Lily did not like violence. Instead I just scoffed. 'Yeah sure we were so getting it on, if thats what you call getting it on, you are obviously not getting much action my friend...' ouchhch low blow but it had to be said.

'Still, I'm sure he wont be too happy...'

'Since when have you cared about your brothers happiness, you just want her for yourself, I can see it' I snorted.

'Fine, the more reason to tell him, then they break up, and then she'll be with me' he stated simply.

'You actually think she'll choose you over ME?' I laughed.

He seemed stumped at this question. In the end he sighed 'we'll see' and then turned abruptly and walked away.

Game on.

Lysanders POV

What a prick? He seriously thought that she would choose him over me? Well to be honest I wasn't too sure that she wouldn't but surely she could see right through him.

I was going to tell Lorcan, but then if he broke up with her, then she might go crying to Malfoy..

Fuck my life.

I might just let it slide. I had too. At least whilst she was going out with Lorcan she couldn't do anything too stupid with Malfoy. I knew that much.

Lily's POV

I skipped over to where Rox was standing with Colette and Jake. I must have looked like a right freak skipping down the hall but I didn't care.

'Umm someones rather happy. Care to share?' Rox raised her perfect arch eyebrows at me.

' Oh nothing, just had a run in with a... lost friend' I smiled.

'UMMM, suree' she obviously didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me, I was a terrible liar after all.

'You're a terrible liar Lils' Jake stated matter of factly.

'I know right' I said sighing.

'Anyway, what are we doing standing in this large queue?' I looked at my friends quizzically.

'Signing up for the greatest trip in a lifetime of course.'

Obviously I was still looking confused as she explained impatiently. 'The triwizard tournament duh'

Ohhh I must have forgotten about it in the whole aftermath of the fight. Speaking of which I had to go and torture my brother.

'Oh yeah, can you sign me up, I've got to go and take care of something' I started to walk away but was pulled back hastily. 'Ouchhh' I complained.

'No, you are not going to hunt down Albus' Roxy hissed at me. 'Stay and tell me about why you look so happy and glowing?' she grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

'Its not fair how you know me so well' I whined.

'Oh I know.'

'How about I tell you later' I said gesturing with my eyes too Jake and Colette who were talking about some boy Jake had met over the summer.

I mean I loved them and all, and they were my close friends, but Im not sure I could trust anyone but Rox with this information.

She got the hint and made a soft 'Ohhhhh' before returning to her usual crazy self 'but your still not going anywhere' she gave a pixie grin.

'Fineee' I gave in.

After a few minutes of standing in the queue and chatting animatedly to Colette about France, I felt warm hands around my waist.

'Hey beautiful,' Lorcan said from behind leaning his head on my shoulder.

I saw Rox look sceptically at me. Then I felt a surge of guilt. OHH crap.

'Hey' I forced a smile.

'Where did you go, you kinda ran out of the hall earlier?'

'Ohh, um I realised I had to go and give in my library book... i borrowed it for extra credit over the summer,,,i kinda forgot' I prayed he would buy it.

'Lils you are a terrible liar' he said smiling sadly at something.

Oh crap did Lysander tell him...?

I played along. 'I know right...well I was-'

'She had to go punch Scorpius in the head' Roz stated smoothly 'thats why she lied because she didn't want you to think she was some sort of violent freak'

I stared at her disbelievingly.

Colette and Jake where looking as confused as hell. I just hoped they wouldn't say a thing.

'However, she didn't manage to find the slimy git, so unfortunately his head is still on his shoulders' she finished with a grand finally.

Surely he wouldn't buy it...

'Oh why didn't you say. I would never think that of you' he smiled happily. Poor thing, if he actually found out the truth...

'Anyway I was just off too potions...im guessing you'll be late?' he asked.

'Yeah,,' Lorcan was obsessed with getting good grades, he would never skip a lesson. 'You want us to sign you up? I asked gesturing to the register for the Triwizard Tournement.

'Uhh, thing is Lils, I can't go.'

'What?' I asked shocked.

'Its SATS year, I can't have a year off to go and see it. I'm sorry.'

'So your saying I'm going to have 8 months without seeing you?'

'I might be able to come visit but basically yeah..i didn't want to have to tell you believe me, I was debating it the whole of last night whether to go or not, but in the end, I have to get good grades and yeah...' he trailed off looking so upset, it made me want to cry.

'But you have classes while your there. Its a new policy, we have classes with Durmstrung pupils.'

'Im sorry lils, Im gonna stay'

'Fine I'll stay too.' I said but even as I said it i knew that I wanted to go.

'No you have to go, your dad was in the last one, and your one of the best wizards I know, you can get good grades with your eyes closed' he smiled weakly at me.

I couldn't just leave him, but, I wanted to go so bad. My dad wouldn't have wanted me to miss this opportunity. Not in a million years.

'Promise you'll visit?' I said.

'I promise. Anyway why we getting all teary already?' Your not even leaving till Halloween right?' he held my hand lightly.

'I guess we've got a while'

'Well, I'll see you later then' he pecked me on the lips before turning away.

'In my experience long distance relationships, zey don't really work' Colette tuned in.

'Well thanks for the encouragement hun' I said scowling.

Roz nudged me in the ribs ' told you, noo fun..'

I hated to admit it, my boyfriend was boring.

Rox snorted 'you realise you just chose Scorpius over your boyfriend unknowingly' she narrowed her eyes at me daring me to object.

'WHAT no i wasn't even thinking of him.'

'Well, he is most likely to be going so I guess you don't have to worry about the boyfriend considering Lorcs' not coming'

'Shut it ROx im not going to cheat on Lorc' I said grimacing.

'Sure sure, say that when you've been alcoholified'

'WHAT, is that even a word?' I burst out laughing.

'Well if it wasn't, It is now' she smiled laughing as well.

* * *

**SO this chappy was sort of a filler, not much happened but it had to be put in to set the scene, if I just skipped to the triwizard tournament no one would know what would have happened to Lorc and other characters.**

**Anyway, what do you think... I kinda feel sorry for Lorc, he is so sweet but nothing beats a bad boy..Don't you agree =)**

**And also, I want a new name for this story I dont think the one I have suits it very well... Leave a comment with what you think x**


	7. Chapter 8

**Okay I know I havent updated in an age! I had so many exams and I forgot my fanfic password and the email for this is my friends email...so I couldnt reset it...I have another account on wattpad under the name lollyyypop112 which I have also posted this story...and it is one chapter ahead of fanfic...so you can check it out if you want :) Oh and I have changed the name of this story to I think I'm In Love With a Malfoy. :)**

**Chapter 8**

Lily's POV

A couple of months had passed since I last had an encounter with Scorpius. I had seen him watching me across the main hall at dinner a few times. Every time that would happen, eh would smirk and I would look away quickly a small blush growing on my face. Lorcan, who always seemed to be sitting next to me when this happened would look at me, confusion drawn all over his fine features. Then he would look from me to the Slytherin table where Scorpius would be sitting busily eating his food.

I wondered if he suspected anything, but he still acted the same, polite Lorcan that I had always known with no sign of jealousy.

It was my birthday today October the 31st. Yes, I know I am a Halloween Girl. It also happened to be the day that everyone left for Durmstrung. Well everyone that applied to go on the trip and had been accepted. Unfortunately that did not include my boyfriend because I had not been able to persuade him to go.

However, we were scheduled to leave at 7'o'clock this evening so we still had the whole say to spend with each other.

I had woken this morning to Rox practically bouncing up and down on my bed screeching 'LILY WAKE UP BIATCHH! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!''

In the end I had to push her off the bed so she landed on the floor with a thump.

I had sat up looking around groggily 'Merlin Rox I think you just burst my eardrum!' I joked.

'Who cares! I can't believe your 16! Already! Omgoshhh! Now you're legal! Maybe Lorcan will give you some birthday se-'

'ROX! Shut up!' I had cringed.

'What! He has no excuse now...jeezz I still can't believe you've been going out for over a year and you haven't had sex with him yet?'

'ROXXYYY!' I had wailed. I was so glad that no-one else was in the dorm room at that moment otherwise that could have been potentially embarrassing. 'Least I'm not a slag like you...' I trailed off sniggering.

She then narrowed her eyes at me 'I'm going to let that one slide because you're my best friend and that is technically true and it's your birthday. But under any other circumstances, you would have been bitch slapped.' She stated.

'Ohhh I feel soo privileged that you think of me as your best friend.' I said putting one hand over my heart and nodding solemnly.

'You should Bitch.' She said then laughed and sat down beside me on my bed.

'Happy Birthday' she dropped a couple of wrapped prezzies on my lap.

At the moment I was sitting at Griffindor table having some toast when a shadow cast over the Daily Prophet which I was reading. Well at least trying to read considering Rox was nattering in my ear constantly.

'Miss Potter?' I turned around to see Scorpius standing there a smirk playing on his face like usual.

'Mr Malfoy? What may I help you with?' I said playing along. How is it you go from last name basis to first name to last name again? He seriously confused me.

'I just came to wish you a happy birthday. Glad you so thought it fit not to tell me.' He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'Why would I tell you Malfoy?'

'Well I thought we might've gotten a little closer, but obviously not.' His grey eyes bore into mine making my insides tingle.

I glanced over at Rox who was mouthing words at Drake who was standing a little behind Scorpius.

'I don't know what you mean. But thank you. For the birthday wishes.'

I was about to turn back to my toast when he spoke again.

'Sorry I didn't manage to get you a gift. I only found out this morning.'

I looked at him closely. He had dropped his carefree attitude and actually looked sincere. I was slightly taken aback and didn't really know what to say. After a minute or so I managed to regain my voice and stuttered 'u-mmm well, I didn't really expect one. I'm not a real gift fan...I mean why spend money on a gift when you can give it to the poor...' I trailed off mumbling.

It was partially true. I mean, I did like having presents and all but I also liked giving to charity and I was brought up to help and support muggles.

However Scorpius could obviously see through my lie. Again emphasis on what a terrible liar I am! 'May-'

He was cut off by 'LILY!' Lysander sauntered over looking smug.

'Happy Birthday darlin' he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and placed a small box in my hand.

Akwardddd. I peeked at Scorpius who had let his hard demeanour back up again and was glaring at Lysander like he was a bug that he'd like to squish. I tried not to giggle. This should not have been happening. I already had a boyfriend, who was not even here, but anyway. However, to be fair it was quite funny to see these boys staring daggers at each other over a stupid present.

'Umm thanks Lysander?' I tore of the paper and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a pretty little pair of earrings. They looked like white gold hoops.

Okay there was one thing having them fight over me. This was something else.

'Lysander...you didn't have to get these.' I felt so bad for taking them especially because he wasn't my boyfriend.

'She doesn't like expensive gifts' Scorpius stated matter of factly, smirking at Lysander.

'Oh well in that case, they're handmade.' He said smirking back.

'Just give it up Scamander! She doesn't like you!' Scorpius muttered under his breath.

'Oh and she likes you?' He countered.

'GUYS! I'm right here you know.' They had practically boxed me in so I couldn't see what was happening in the rest of the hall. Whether everyone was staring at their little fight or not.

'Lysander, thank you for the earrings, but I can't take them' I said apologetically handing the box back to him. They must have cost a fortune.

'No Lily, seriously, keep them. They'll suit you. Maybe you could wear them to the Yule Ball with me?' Lysander smiled.

'Lysander, I don't even think I'm going to the Yule Ball. I mean Lorcan won't be there and going with someone else would be like cheating on him.' I could feel Scorpius' eyes burning into me.

'It's not like you haven't before.' Lysander muttered.

'Whoaa what! Why are you even bringing that up? That was weeks ago and Lorcan already knows and everything was forgiven, so stop trying to rub it in my face! I was drunk and it was a mistake. Now can y'all just leave me be.' I started to turn around trying not to look at Scorpius' face and see what expression he had when I said that. Rox teared her attention away from Drake beside me and looked at me alarmingly. I hardly ever burst out like that.

Suddenly Lorcan came up behind his brother 'What's going on?'

_For Merlin's sake_...Can this situation get any worse?

Lorcan pushed through and came and sat down next to me. My face must have been red with embarrassment because he asked 'Hey lils...what's wrong?'

'Don't worry about it Lorc' I plastered on a smile and turned towards the guys. 'I guess I'll see you both later' I said dismissively and turned back to Lorcan. I gave him a quick kiss and glanced at the guys who were still standing there. This time their glares were at the boy sitting next to me. I laughed slightly. Lorcan looked at me like I was slightly insane which made me just giggle more. 'Aren't you gonna say happy birthday?' I asked teasingly pouting.

I don't know why I did what I was doing. I wasn't trying to make them jealous. It was just happening I guess. I had such an urge to look at Scorpius just to see his reaction. But I ignored it.

'Happy Birthday Lils.' He tapped me on the nose. We must have looked like the perfect couple, but the truth was, I wanted more. His touch didn't send tingles of desire through my body. I mean it was nice to be held but, there was no thrill.

'I got you something' he magiked up an exquisite lavender bottle of perfume. 'I heard you say you liked it when we were in France so, I thought I'd get it for you for your birthday.' Awww he was so sweet.

'Awww thanks Lorc.' I pecked him on the lips again.

'Wait what the fuck? How come I'm not allowed to get you something but my baby brother is?' Lysander burst out.

'Because he's my boyfriend.'

'Yeah, dude I'm kind of entitled to get her something' Lorc said from beside me oblivious to any kind of weirdness.

Scorpius was still standing their brooding and looking heart wrenchingly sexy and Rox and Drake were still having a rather animated conversation about... Different sexual positions?

'Anyway I said earlier, I think you guys should go. I need to spend some time with my BOYFRIEND.' I smirked and waved them away. I know I was acting like such a bitch but if Scorpius stayed there any longer I think I might've jumped him. Ohh dear...

'So since, it's your birthday and our last day together for a while, I was thinking we could go into Hogsmeade and hang out, then go to Madam Puddifoots? How about that?' Lorcan was looking at me hopefully.

'That sounds great.' I couldn't help but smile at him. I didn't really like Madam Puddifoots that much but it was okay and he seemed to like it so I guess I would go along with it.

He burst out in smiles. 'I'm gonna make this day, a day you won't forget!' and hugged me to him. Awww he was the perfect boyfriend a girl could ever have. Well a girl that wasn't me. Because I wanted someone else but I was too chicken to admit to myself I did.

WHAT! Wait what did I just think? NOO!

_You want Lorcan, he's your boyfriend. You want Lorcan, he's your boyfriend._ I said to myself over and over again. I could faintly hear Lorcan talking about the plans for today but I was too busy trying to hypnotise myself into wanting him again.

FML!

'Cool' I said absent minded. I had lost my appetite for toast so I just got up. 'I've just forgotten to pack something for the trip. How about I'll meet you down here in half an hour?'

'Oh okay sure.' He got back to his pancakes happily.

Rox could obviously see something wrong so she got up too. 'I'll help' she said brightly. Then practically barrelled me over pulling me with her to the entrance.

'What's up with you?' she interrogated me as soon as we got round the corner.

It was no point in lying to her. 'I think I want someone else?' I murmured trying not to let tears come to my eyes.

'Which one?' I knew she mean Lysander and Scorpius.

'I think I'm in love with a Malfoy...Rox what do I do?'

Scorpius' POV

'LILY!'

Fuck sake! Why did that little shit have to come and ruin everything?

Lysander came into view. I swear I just wanted to punch him, especially for ruining what was about to happen last time when we were in the bathroom.

'Happy Birthday darlin' he gave her a peck on the cheek. He was obviously trying to be light hearted and everything but I could see the desperation in his eyes.

He had a gift in his hand. I hadn't believed what she had said earlier about not wanting a gift. Every girl loves having presents. That was why I would be buying her the perfect gift in Norway when we got there later this evening.

YES thank Dumbledore that I got on this trip. And what more, Lily was going on the trip too without her dear little toy boy.

Lily had opened the box and inside where two white gold hoops. I had to admit they were pretty classy.

I remembered what she said and repeated her words to Lysander. 'She doesn't like expensive gifts.' Narrowing my eyes at him, daring him to contradict.

'Oh well in that case, they're handmade.' He shot back.

He was ready for this fight.

'Just give it up Scamander! She doesn't like you!' I sniggered, which so wasn't like me.

'Oh and she likes you?' He was starting to lose his cool.

'GUYS!' Lily burst out. We both tuned to her. She looked sexy as hell when she was mad. Like a little fireball. And believe me she was, I swear she was the only girl I have ever met that made my body burn with desire as she did. I could see her lips moving and her little frown lines on her forehead as she shouted at Lysander about something but I really didn't care.

All of a sudden her voice broke through my daydream '...I was drunk and it was a mistake...' was she talking about the night we got together. She really thought it was a mistake because I hadn't. It had been the best damn night of my life and all we had done was flirt and kiss. I felt a slight discomfort in the bottom of my stomach and I frowned.

'What's going on?'

Ahhh hell...why did he have to come now?

I saw Lorcan go up to Lily and sit on the bench beside her. He put one arm around her shoulders. Stupid preppy idiot. Ha I know I was immature but it felt good to insult him.

'I guess I'll see you guys later then.' Lily turned away from us and smacked a kiss on Lorcan who looked surprised. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me jealous. I had seen it done a thousand times before but never had it affected me as much as it did now.

I wanted to leap that son of a bitch and punch him so hard that he wouldn't be able to stand. But I knew she wouldn't approve so I did nothing. My hand clenched around my wand in the inner pocket of my robes. But I did nothing. I couldn't let what I felt for her destroy me.

I knew I should have gone but I just stood there. Lorcan brought out a small bottle of perfume as her gift and I heard Lysander's exclaim of how he wasn't allowed to get her anything but Lorcan was.

To anyone else they looked like the perfect sweet couple that everyone thought they were. But I knew better. I knew how much she wanted me and I would make her admit it sooner or enough.

'Anyway I said earlier, I think you guys should go. I need to spend some time with my BOYFRIEND.' She smirked and looked directly at me.

Ohh I was so tapping that. I smirked back and turned away dragging Drake along with me.

'Well, that was uhh, interesting' Drake drawled chuckling.

'Shut up Zambini, before you get your head punched in.' I muttered sitting down at the Slytherin table.

'I wasn't talking about your little showdown douche. I was talking about Roxy. She's like a fox man. Ha Rox the Fox!' he snorted at his own joke.

'Will you shut the fuck up? I need to ask you something.' He was my best friend but sometimes he could be such an idiot.

'Shoot' he said loading his plate with sausages, bacon and eggs.

'How is it you're not fat?' I asked him.

'What?' he asked through a mouthful of food.

'WHY ARE YOU NOT FAT?' I asked him again sniggering. He ate so much I actually wondered how he could eat so much and still have the stamina he had.

'That was so not your question before. And can we stop talking about my fatness please.' He swallowed then burped really loudly. 'Excuse me.'

'Dude, do you think Lily likes me?'

Drake choked on the orange juice he was chugging down. 'You what?'

'So now you're deaf?' I asked him. 'Jeez fat and deaf...great combination.

He ignored the jibe. 'Why do you care if she likes you anyway?'

'Because she's hot.'

'Dude, that girl will never sleep with you in a million years. She's so out of your league.' Drake went back to his calorie filled breakfast.

'I'm the sex god at this school; no-girl would ever refuse me.'

'Which is exactly why she would refuse you. She's got class man. Something that we don't have.'

Fuck. He was right. Lily didn't just go round sleeping with guys like I went round sleeping with girls. I wondered for a second whether she was a virgin.

I felt slight tingles inside if I was the one who would take her virginity away from her.

I glanced over at her. She was nestled up against Lorcan. Who was I kidding; she was the most wanted girl in the school. Most boys didn't bother because they knew they wouldn't have a chance but I did. I had too.

I looked at how at ease they were with each other. They had started going out last year, surely they would've done it but I couldn't imagine him as the wild sex type of guy. Not that I imagine guys in that way but still.

'I'll make you a bet.' I proposed 'For 100 galleons I bet that I can get Lily Potter to sleep with me before Christmas.' Oops that kind of slipped out. Ahh well, I had faith in my abilities.

'Deal.' Drake said his eyes glittering mischievously. '100 galleons? Mate I'm gonna be so rich.'

'We'll see.' I said smirking.

Just then I glanced over to the other side of the hall where Lily got up closely followed by Roxanna...that was her name I think or was it Roxanne?

She looked confused and so innocent.

I smirked at the thought that I had done that. She was probably confused about the feelings towards me.

Yes, I'm a cocky idiot. Get over it. It's the only way you get anywhere in life anyway.

Lily's POV

'Bye Lils' I hugged Lorcan goodbye.

We had spent the cutest day together going into Hogsmeade, then chilling by the lake with Hugo and his long term girlfriend Claire. It had been an unseasonably warm day but now was the time for goodbyes. Lorcan assured me he would come and visit sometime at the start of the Christmas Holidays but then he would have to go a ski-ing trip with his family. Lysander had refused to go on the trip...I wonder why?

After my little outburst with Roxy earlier. I had some time to calm myself. Rox had told me her 'told you so's' and what not and said that since Lorc wasn't coming on the trip I had some time to sort my mind out and choose. (Whilst in the process having passionate hot sex with Scorpius.) I had obviously refused this piece of advice. I would never, in the right mind cheat on Lorcan whilst he and I were still going out.

I had just laughed it off as a crazy statement due to all the stress that had happened that morning but deep down I could still feel something for him.

'Have you got your teddy?' Lorcan asked me laughing lightly.

Ohh in addition the perfume, Lorc had bought me this adorable, but huge teddy bear in Hogsmeade.

'I can't fit it in my bag!' I laughed.

'Ahh that's where you're wrong.'

'_Accio big fat teddy bear.' _Lorcan said and suddenly this great big brown thing came whizzing at us and almost knocking us over. I laughed as did half the other students standing with us.

'_Diminuedo' _he said and slowly the teddy bear started to shrink until it was about the size of a palm.

Then he gave it to me. AWW how cute.

'Thanks Lorc' I gushed.

'Now you can have it with you everywhere in case you forget me in Norway.'

'I would never forget you Lorc' I kissed him lightly.

'Lily hun, we need to go...otherwise the ship might leave without us.' Rox tugged my arm.

I smiled at Lorc. 'See you in a couple of months!'

'I love you Lils.'

I couldn't say it back so I just nodded and let Rox pull me up the plank of the ship.

'Wow genius, I thought you were sposed to be letting him down lightly not bonding my means of a cuddly toy.' Rox muttered as the ship began to take off.

Yes. It was a flying ship.

'Ohh I don't know Rox, I'm so confused at the moment.' I said miserably the miniature teddy still in my hand.

'Well hello there Rox the Fox.' I could hear Drake.

Ahh hell. If Drake was there Scorpius was bound to be around somewhere.

And there he was leaning against a door numbered 342. He looked even hotter than this morning if that was even possible.

'Oh hi Drake? That's your name right? Do you mind, we just need to go and find Professor McGonagall. Find out where our room is and sort stuff out.' She said obnoxiously and pushed past them towing me behind her.

I gave Scorpius a weak smile as I passed. He raised his eyebrows and I swear I could see the corners of his mouth turn up. But then Rox yanked me round the corner whilst she laughed 'Hook, Line and SINKER!' she sniggered.

'You're such a tease Rox. 'Oh is that your name' I mimicked her.

'Ohh its fun, now he'll be wondering why I don't remember him and probably try harder.'

'That's what she said...'

'You have such a dirty mind Lily.' She said shaking her head at me.

'Yeah thanks to you'

'I know right.' She smiled proudly. 'Did you see the way Scorpius was looking at you, he had lust written all over his face. It's like he wanted to jump you right there.'

'Rox!' I moaned 'please shut up with the dirty sex talk.'

'Just saying.' She said impishly.

I didn't tell her that I felt like jumping his bones right then as well.


	8. Chapter 9

**Quite a lot of strong language used in this chapter...Just warning.**

**ENJOY :))**

Chapter 9

Lily's POV

"Oh hello, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter. How may I be of assistance?" Professor McGonagall peered at us through her spectacles.

"Good evening Professor. Roxy and I were just wondering what our sleeping arrangements were for the trip?" I asked sounding like the perfect prefect I was.

"Of course. Give me a second. Accio list." A piece of parchment flew up into the air from a mound of papers on the desk, and hovered infront of her. She straigtened her glasses and scanned her eyes down the list.

"Lily Potter..." she muttered, scrutinising the list of names."Room 343. The rooms are shared between four students. All of the same gender of course." She looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head to show I understood,

"And, Roxanne Weasley...you will also be in Room 343. It seems that you will be sharing with Crystal Gallagher and...Rose Weasley-"

McGonagall barely finished her words before she was interupted by a loud "FUCK NO!" from Rox.

Professor McGonagall frowned and barked. "Excuse me Miss Weasley, but I do not appreciate that sort of language unless used with proper reason."

"I'm sorry Professor, it's just...I...can't share a room with HER. She's a B.I.T.C.H." She said each letter seperately.

McGonagall looked at her disapprovingly.

"Well I'M sorry Miss Weasley, but you will have to sort out your differences and share because all the other rooms are taken."

"We're wizards for Merlins sake! Why can't we just squeeze in another room for me and Lily?" she mumbled, although she already knew she had lost the argument. No one could win an argument with McGonagall.

"We could, but I'd rather you at least try and make amends with your cousin Miss Weasley. Family is very important" she looked rather sad when she said this, but a second later her strict expression was back.

She then turned and started to walk briskly down the hall.

"Fuck My Life!" Rox moaned beside me.

"Language Miss Weasley!" snapped McGonagall even though she was already a good 20 metres away by now .

I patted her on the back looking sympathetic.

I didnt really have a problem with Rose. She used to be great. But then one year she started hanging out with Lexi and turned into...well basically a slag. Thats how she got together with Drake. I think some Lexi's bitchiness must have rubbed off on her. We got used to her ignoring us. The only person she would really talk to was Hugo, but that was because they were brother and sister. And whenever she came to stay in the summer, which was quite a lot unfortunately due to the fact that our parents were not only related but best friends also, she would only talk to James...because he was all popular when he was back at Hogwarts.

Then last year, Lexi and Rose had some huge fight about how Lexi had slept with Drake after a party and now they were both sworn enemies. The thing was, Rose never broke up with Drake. Now everyone just thought she was desperate and Drake thought he could sleep with anyone anytime because she wouldn't dump him.

So yeah thats the story of her life.

And I didnt really have a problem with Crystal either. She was the perky cheerleader type of girl. I must remember sometime as to why she agreed that party with Scorpius.

"Awww come on Rox. It won't be that bad. I think you should at least try and make up with her."

"Oh believe me it will be." She looked pissed.

I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Fine! I'll try."

"That means no flirting with Drake, because that won't really help the situation."

"Look I'll do whatever I want with Drake. It's her fault that she hasnt broken up with him yet." She had an evil glint in her eye.

"Look whatever, I just dont want you to give her anymore reason to hate you."

"Geee Lils. Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself." This time she patted me on my arm and started to walk down the hall.

346...345...344...343...

I looked up at the black shirt clad chest infront of me.

"Ahh Miss Potter. So nice of you to drop by."

Ahhh hell.

I looked up.

"Scorpius." I said, my gaze fixing on his light blueish eyes.

" How was your birthday? I trust Scamander treated you well?...Hmmmm actually, as well as he could have. Bet I could've made it better." He smirked and checked his watch.

"But don't worry, the night is still young. You could still have the best birthday of your life?" Scorpius winked mischieviously.

I slapped his chest playfully.

Ohh crap that was so not a good idea...I could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. I quickly removed my hand and tried to look cool but failing miserably.

"Shut up Malfoy. Can you move please?" I pouted.

"Oh is this your room?"

"Yes, thats why I'm asking you to move genius." I cocked my head to the side examining him closely. He was extremly handsome.

He just stood there. It felt as if he could read my mind because he grinned and shook his head.

"Like what you see Lily? Take a picture it will last longer."

I felt a blush making its way onto my cheeks and looked away, focusing intently on a the lightbulb just behind his head.

"Just get a room already!" snorted Rox from behind.

I was about to reply to her but Scorpius beat me to it. "Well I would but your pretty little friend here probably wouldnt approve of that idea. I also need to stand guard outside this door."

"What are you? A guard dog?" I scoffed.

Scorpius' eyes shot to me. "Do you want me to be your guard dog?" That stupid sexy smirk back on his face.

I felt my cheeks getting even warmer if that was even posible. With the whole red hair, I must look like a tomato by now. Why does he make me feel like this. Stupid Lily! I scolded myself...

But the thing was Lorcan never made me feel like this. Well maybe once or twice when he was courting me but he could never make me blush with just his words.

"Please move Malfoy" I managed to squeak out.

"Thing is I really can't. I am actually being a guard dog."

"Why?" I looked at him confusion drawn on my face.

His face softened as he looked at me.

"Again GET A ROOM GUYS. ALL THIS MUSHINESS IS TOO MUCH." Rox said from behind.

"Shut up Rox. This boy is the farthest away you can get from mushy. He's a player. Not the romantic type. Right?" I glanced at Scorpius for confirmation.

He looked slightly hurt. Why, I would never know. I mean what I said was true.

But he covered whatever he was feeling well because next minute he said "Yeah. Do I look like that kind of guy?"

"Well. Even better. No string's attached...OR you know Lil's has a gift for changing peoples lives. Maybe she'll make you into one of those relationship types." she waggled her eyebrows.

I scowled at you.

"What. I'm doing you a favour. From what you said earlier." She smiled evily. Shes small but evil. Believe me.

I glanced slyly at Scorpius.

"Do I need to know what you said earlier?"he asked one eyebrow raised.

I seriously had to get away from this boy. So I could just forget about him. But somehow, the more I tried to stay away from him. The more he would just pop up out of nowhere.

"Why would you need to know?" Okay that came out a bit more hostily than I had intended.

"Well apparently it concerns me, so I think I should know?"

"Just MOVE MALFOY" I tried a third time.

"Look, Miss Impatient. Drake's in there talking to Rose.I can't let anyone in."

"But its our-"

"Talking my ass" Roxy interupted me then pushed pass Scopius and me and opened to door to a really nice room. It was like a common room with a pretty fire place and plush looking chairs arranged in the room. The walls were lined with bookcases. It was a bit like Griffindor common room except a little bit smaller.

"What were you standing guard for again?" I said looking around at the cosy room.

"Lils. Once again you show your naivity" Rox said walking down a corridor that probably led to the other rooms.

I looked at Scorpius with a WTF look.

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. The he pointed to his ears as if too listen carefully.

I could hear...EWWWWW thats just disgusting.

Faster Drake...Faster...Ohh Goddd YEAHHH babyyy

"THATS WHAT YOU WERE GUARDING!" I looked alarmed at Scorpius.

"Awww your face! Thats hilarious!" He was doubled over laughing at me.

I went over and slapped him on the back.

He got up. "What was that for?" he was still laughing.

"Ohh I'm sorry. It sounded as if you were choking." I glared at him.

"Hahh...it's just your face when you heard..." he trailed off laughing again.

"Its not funny! Stop laughing."

"I'm really sorry Lily. I am really surprised though. I mean your Lily Potter...the most wanted girl in Hogwarts..."

"I'm not a slag Scorpius."

He narrowed his eyes. Then they widened in surprise.

"Ohhhh fuckk. Are you a virgin Lily?"

"Uhhh-" but I was interupted by a loud bang from one of the other rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" I heard Rose screeching.

Ohh dear.

"ME? WELL I'M GONNA BE LIVING HERE FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS. I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE NOISES LIKE A DYING CAT." I heard Rox respond.

"So much for trying Rox" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Scorpius asked from my side. Ohh when did he get that close. "Ohh its a little family fued going on between Rox and Rose."

"Yeah I coulda guessed that." he smiled. A genuine smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. His gaze went to my lips...

I felt my resistance melting away as I gazed at him and felt myself leaning towards him slightly.

And just as I thought our lips were about to touch, another loud bang came from down the hall.

I snapped out my daydream and pulled away just in time. "Uhh maybe we should go and check that out...your head boy...they have to follow your orders." I breathed.

He groaned. "I hate being head boy. The only perk is the private room. But whats the point when I have to share a room on this trip for most of the year with Mr Obsessed with Sex down there" he jerked his finger in the direction of Drake.

"Oh your not any better"

"I think I could be you know...better I mean...with the right girl..."

.God...NO LILYY!...NO...LORC IS YOUR BOYFRIEND...but Scorpius was being so sweet at the moment...YEAH AT THE MOMENT!...WAIT UNTIL HE BREAKS YOUR HEART.

I turned away from him and surprised myself by grabbing his hand. "Come on Scor. Do your job" I tugged him down the hall.

Scorpius' POV

Scor... I liked that. I really did. I mean I think Lexi used to call me that...but when she said it, it just made her sound desperate, but when Lily said it...

OH shit...you are not falling for her mann...NO...your not that kinda guy...you just need some good sex.

But thats what she had said earlier. Yet when she had said that I was just a player and not capable of love I felt kind of disappointed.

Now I was talking to myself. Going crazy or what.

She had hand and was towing me down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. The two girls were still yelling at each other.

"Ladies, stop fighting over me. Theres enough of me for both of ya." I heard Drakes lazy voice.

He's such an idiot sometimes.

We got to the room and the scene was quite comical.

Rose was huddled in the bed with sheets up to her chin. Drake was lying on top of the edge baring all and Roxanne was just standing there looking like she had done no wrong.

I quickly put one hand around Lily's eyes.

"What the hell Malfoy?"

I ignored her and said "Come on man...put it away" to Drake gesturing to his dick.

I was not gay...just saying... Drake just walked around in the nude way too much and being his best friend sometimes you see these things that you'd rather not see.

"Aww dude,, ya know the ladies love it. Maybe Lily can join too." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Dude." I lglared at him menacingly.

"Fine." He got up and grabbed his joggers off the floor and pulled them on. "Happy?"

He threw himself back on the bed.

I removed my hand from around Lily's eyes. She smiled at me gratefully.

She was just so cute and innocent. The thing was after earlier I think she may actually be a virgin. And virgins do not bed easily. They take a lot of trust invovled. I actually think I might loose this bet.

But she was just so damn hot. WHYYYY?

"Drake I think we need to leave. Let the girls do their thing." I said trying to save the situation of getting akward.

"Okay, but if any of you lovely ladies would like to drop by later...We're only next door" Drake winked..."That includes you Lily."

"Drake..." I growled.

"What? I meant for you keep your pants on..." Drakes eyes flickered to Lily. "Or not?" he sniggered and left. I swear Drake and Lily's friend were perfect for each other.

I turned to Lily watching her reaction.

She looked adorably confused...ahh shit. I was turning into some mushy dude.

"I'm gonna take off...like he said drop by any time?" I said going back to teasing her and smirking.

"Get out of here Malfoy." she pushed me back.

I just winked at her.

**Thats chapter 9! Its not edited so may be some mistakes but hopefully not too many.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Scorpius' POV**

I walked out of the girls' room and shut the door carefully behind me. Drake just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"So how's you and Potter?" he waggled his eyebrows... "It doesn't look like she'll be putting out any time soon. So you might as well give me that money now." He held put his hand smirking.

"Wouldn't doubt my skills if I were you. I'm pretty persuasive you know." I said this but even I was starting to have doubts. "I just need to get her to fall in love with me first."

"She's not gonna have sex with you when she's still with that other kid."

"I'll make them break up." I shrugged.

"Seems like a lot of work to me. I don't know why you don't just go for the easy chicks."

"Because I like a challenge and Lily's a challenge."

"On first name basis already? WOW getting there eventually." He said sarcastically as he opened the door to our room.

"Shut up Drake." But to be honest I really didn't have a very good comeback so instead I decided to turn the conversation back to him. "How's you and Rose...or is it you and Roxy now?"

"Ya know what man...I know what you're trying to do. But thanks for asking anyway...We're all good. I think. I kinda like having both women after me...kind of kinky. I'm sure Rox will be up for a threesome."

I clapped him on the back. "Don't toy them both around for too long Zambini. They might turn on you and stab you in the back." I paused. "Or maybe curse you in the back?"

"Your just jealous that once again you're not getting any action. Don't worry. I'm sure there will be some hot Beauxbaton girls around for you."

I just grunted in agreement before walking down the hallway to the bedrooms to change into my robes. The thing was I didn't just want another girl anymore. No other girl excited me as much as SHE did.

I collapsed on the double four poster bed and ran my hand through my hair. Why did I have to make that bet? Why did she have to be so fucking cute and sexy at the same time...Why the fuck did I get myself into this situation. I punched into thin air. I must've looked like a proper idiot but I didn't care. If anyone was watching I'd just punch them in the face.

I calmed myself down and sat up and started rummaging through my trunk for my special robes that we wore on special occasion. I picked up my head boy badge and looked at it thoughtfully for a second. I really didn't know why McGonagall had picked me as Head Boy. I was always getting into fights back in the day. It was just odd why she thought me as the better role model rather than 'perfect' Albus.

I shrugged and pinned the damn thing to my robes.

Once again combing my fingers through my hair and walked out the room slamming the door shut behind me.

Lily's POV

"Sooooooo?" Rox raised one eyebrow at me and came and sat down on the comfy sofa across from me.

I put my book down and looked at her questionably.

"Well...spill...!" she practically shouted.

"About what?." I asked innocently. I knew what she was on about though. I was just making her wait.

"About Malfoy! What did you two get up too when I left." She narrowed her eyes at me mischievously.

"NOTHING! Jeez you were gone for like 10 minutes which is when we came and found you. Anyway what happened to 'trying to make amends.' Calling her a shrieking cat isn't helping much."

"Uhhuhh no changing the subject missy." She shook her head. "You two looked rather close when you came in. Your cheeks where virtually red." She smiled knowingly.

"Okay...we almost kissed...but didn't. I don't know Rox. I'm just so confused right now."

"Join the club hun." She leant back against the sofa and stared into the fireplace.

I looked at the bright orange flames. Dancing, swirling making pretty patterns.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rox asked "Do you think Drake likes me...or do you think he just wants me for sex?"

I snapped out of my daydream. "OH MERLIN! You actually care!Hallelujahh!"

"Shut up Lils." She said but smiled anyway. "What do you really think though.? Because I think Scorpius really cares about you. Like when we were talking in the hall I saw the way he looked at you. I mean there was lust but there was also more. I don't know it's hard to explain..." She trailed off looking kind of sheepish.

"You really think he cares about me?" I felt something inside of me soar and all of a sudden I felt happy. Like really cheerful. It was weird.

She nodded still staring into the flames.

Ohh crap now I had to answer her question.

"Really? I think..." Oh jeez this was hard...but it had to be done. I was her best friend I had to tell her the truth... "I think that he's playing you Rox. I mean he's that kind of guy and he's still tagging Rose along so I don't think he's looking for a proper relationship. He might care. But I really can't tell. I'm Sorry." I looked at her apologetically.

She sighed but smiled all the same. That was the thing about Rox. She was always positive and upbeat about any situation.

"Don't be sorry Lils. I guess I knew that already. I just didn't really want to believe it."

I got up and shuffled closer to her. Then I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

She hugged me back her long black hair in my face. "Don't worry Rox. You'll find your prince one day. We'll both."

"I think you've just found yours." She said smirking at me and letting me go.

"Ohh what the prince of Slytherin...the oh so mighty sex god AND satans spawn?" I joked.

"Yeah that one." She giggled... "Ahh hell...so what if he's not relationship material...I just want to annoy Rose." She got up and started pulling me with her.

"Wait where we going." I protested trying to sit back down again. I really wanted to finish that book.

"To get ready. I mean we're almost there and we got a lot of Durmstrung boys to impress." She winked at me and continued pulling me with her. I sighed but complied. There was no way of refusing her when she was like this.

We walked past Rose's bedroom and we could hear muffled voices from inside the room talking.

"I just can't believe she's such a slut. I mean she came in here like she owned the place whilst me and Drake were having sex...and practically begged him to take her instead." I could hear Rose drawling.

"Oh my God...she is such a hoar." Said one of her simpleton bimbo minions.

I tightened my grip on Roxy's hand so she didn't make any drastic action. Surprisingly she laughed quietly beside me and scoffed "Oh I totally begged him to take me Rose! At least I don't sound like a dying cat." She cackled.

"Again with the cat thing. Really?" I looked at Rox disapprovingly.

"BITCH get AWAY FROM MY DOOR!" We heard a thump on the other side of the door. Obviously Rose had thrown something at the door.

"Ewww I just realised this door had SKANK written all over it." Rox sniggered.

Another thud against the door. This time it was me pulling Rox away whilst she was still laughing her head off.

"You know you're just as bad as each other right?" I shook my head as I opened the door to our shared bedroom. Inside were two huge double four poster beds with what looked like a million pillows each. Well maybe that was an overestimate...but there were a lot of pillows. Wy couldn't beds back at Hogwarts be this fancy?

Rox ran over and claimer her bed which was the one nearest the window, bouncing up and down and almost screaming "this is soo coolll!"

I laughed and pulled put my trunk which was tucked neatly in one corner of the room. Courtesy of the house elves. I pulled out my best robes and started to put them on...we should be arriving in like 20 minutes if my timing was right. I took out the prefect badge and pinned it proudly on just above my chest and posed in the mirror.

"OHH MERLIN!" Roxy did proper scream this time.

"Guess who's hosting the Triwizard Tournement! Gregory Finnigan!"

"And." I really didn't see her point.

"He's soo hot! His accent is to DIE FOR!"

I snorted. "He's old Roxy...like our parents age old." I grimaced at the thought.

"NO HE's Not!. Well yes he is slightly older...but he's not as old them...Their ancient..I think our parents knew his older brother Seamus. I think?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about him. Stalking him much?" I turned back to the mirror and pulled out my wand twisting my hair deciding how to wear it.

"Your hair looks fine like always hun...anyways...he's only like 30. I'm sure he's much more mature than Drake."

"Oh so you've given up on Drake. Now you're going to seduce the host? Maybe Rose was right about the whole hoe situation." I teased causing a scowl to be sent in my direction.

"Anyway. I think you should get ready...we'll be landing in like 10." I said putting my wand back in my long socks where I always kept it when wearing these robes.

"Omyy LILY!" Someone squealed from behind me. Crystal was there she rushed to me and hugged me tightly. I looked over at Rox who mouthed "crazy" and put one hand to her head swirling it around in a loop as if to emphasise the point.

I chocked back a laugh and looked at Crystal who had let me go. Jeez why did I have to be so popular. I think it was because I was too nice. I should start being a Bitch me thinks.

"So I heard about you and Scorpius...how are things?"

"Wha—a-tt?" I spluttered confused... "What did you hear?"

"Oh apparently you two were making out in the hallway." She smiled sweetly.

"Uhh nooo. That must've been my twin." I said jokingly but she just stood silently contemplating "You have a twin!" she asked oblivious to the joke.

"Ohh. No. I was joking Crystal. But I wasn't making out with Scorpius in the hallway. Who told you that."

"Ohh this Ravenclaw girl. Its all over the whole boat already." She explained smiling happily.

Ohh dear...what happens if Lysander heard. No doubt he'd tell Lorcan. Or what if Albus heard. He'd probably come and try to punch Scorpius' lights out. Not that Scorpius would let him because you know he's all macho. I giggled at the thought.

"SO its true! Omg I'm so happy for you two!" she gushed.

What was wrong this girl. Did she ever stop smiling?

I hurried to correct her. "No Crystal, I was not kissing Scorpius in any way in the hallway or else where...today that is. The party does not count."

"Ohh" she frowned slightly. Wwayyyyy...no smiles for once.

"I think you would make a cute couple. Anyway. Just checking if you were all changed. We'll be getting there in a few minutes." She eyed Rox who hadn't yet changed.

"Thanks Crystal." I just wanted to get her out to be perfectly honest. Her perkiness was getting to me.

"Ohh is Albus on trip?" she asked hopefully.

"Ummmm. Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She replied chirpily. "I guess I'll just leave you too it." She gave me a quick air kiss then flounced out the room.

I slammed the door shut. Leant against it for a while then went back to getting ready.

**ANyway...Drake and ROxy are so alike...I didn't mean it to be like that but thats just the way I wrote it and when i reread it I thought...hey their so similar in what they say.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lily's POV**

I gasped as we walked towards the entrance of the Durmstrang castle. From the outside, the castled looked a bit like Hogwarts except possibly not as grand as it only had a few floors and no towers that I could see of. It also looked rather sinister and dark, yet had a alluring sense to it.

The only real problem was that it was freezing. Especially at this time in the evening with the wind blowing all the snow in circles around you. No wonder the Durmstrang boys always wore fur cloaks and fur hats.

Along the walls of the castle there were numerous symbols carved into the stone. No doubt they were symbols of the Dark Arts but they were odd shapes and interesting to look at as you walked past.

After what seemed like an age we came to two large doors. We all stood in pairs waiting patiently. It sort of reminded me of the first day, waiting outside the hall whilst the other students got settled.

A couple of pairs infront, Scorpius was standing with Drake. As if he could read my mind once again, he turned his head and caught my eye. He looked at me for a second, flashed a grin then winked as he turned back around. I could feel the heat going to my cheeks already. Infuriating Boy!

"Why are you so red all of a sudden?" Jake whispered from beside me,

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"I don't know. It seemed to fit the mood better...and don't keep changing the subject." He looked pointedly.

"I guess...guess I'm just cold is all." I shrugged.

"It is quite cold actually."

Wow he believed me. I must be getting better at this whole lying thing.

"Pssst." Someone kicked me in the back of my knee and I almost buckled over.

"What Roxy!" I snapped looking behind me.

"I saw that..." she said smugly.

"What?"

She pointed at the back of HIS head. Then did a poor imitation of his smirk and then a wink.

"That was a fail. Just saying." I said.

"Well you knew what I meant!"

I turned my back on her just in time to see the grand doors opening into...a dimly lit corridor. Well at least it was inside so I guess thats an improvement right? It might be a bit warmer. We all followed McGonagall inside to be met by a very tall man in blood red robes. He was stick pole thin and had a short, greying goatee. He had many scars on his face making him look like a retired warrior. To be fair, he probably was.

"Welcome. To the Institute of Durmstrang. We are happy to have you for this magnificent event." He finished curtly.

"Thank you Kubura." McGonagall said nodding her head slightly.

"And how are you Minerva?" The man named Kubura asked McGonagall.

"Who's that guy Jake?" I murmured to him.

"That is the headmaster of Durmstrang. He took over when Kakaroff disappeared. He's half Russian and hald Japanese. He used to be a dragon warrior-"

"Okay. All I needed to know was the headmaster bit. But thanks for his whole biography." I patted him on the arm. "You really need to get out more."

"I'm perfectly fine with my books thanks." He replied.

Before I could reply the Durmstrang Headmaster interupted. "If you would all follow me then please." Then took off walking briskly down the corridor.

Okay I was a bit wrong. I thought it would be warmer inside the castle. The fact was that it was not much warmer than outside. A few degrees possibly. Everytime you walked past a torch you could feel slight heat radiating from it.

We eventually got too another set of huge doors. You could hear the sound of chattering on the other side. As soon as Kubura swung the doors open, the noise died down instantly. I guess the whole scary dragon warrior thing got around.

The room was massive. About 100 long chandeliers dangled from the ceiling each holding about 10 candles bathing the room in a soft glow, which was odd compared to the harsness of the rest of the castle. The amount of candles in the room made the temperature quite too pleasant. At least I wasn't shivering anymore. One huge round table sat in the middle of the room and four, equally big round tables sat in each corner of the room. You could have easily sat about 100 people to each table.

All I could see was a sea of red robes and in the far left corner about 20 pretty girls in satin blue.

Beauxbatons girls. I could see a few of them waving at Colette who smiled at them. I guess they were'nt the bitchy ones then.

"Everyone." Kubura announced to the main hall. His voice echoed. "Please welcome Hogwarts School."

Everyone clapped politely. I looked around at the Durmstrang boys who were all pointing at us muttering to each other.

We made our way in a line to a space allocated on one of the far tables whilst the teachers went to join the other teachers in the table in the middle.

I ended up sitting next to a quite dashing Durmstrang boy who looked as if he was around my age. He had a shock of black hair and a dazzling smile from what I saw as I sat down.

"You are Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter?" He said in a strong Romanian accent.

"Yes. That's me." I smiled awkwardly. I got this all the time. I swear like everyone knew who I was since I was born. James and Albus sometimes got confused but as I was my fathers only daughter everyone just knew me.

"You are...how to sayy...very beautiful." He picked up one of my hands and kissed it softly.

"Uhhh-hh- thanks" I stuttered. "And your name is?"

"Xavier."

"Isn't Xavier spanish?"

"My mother is spanish, my father is romanian. I grew up in Romania, until I get sent here of course."

"Is it hard being so far away from home for the whole year?"

"Not really. I mean life at home wasnt all that anyway."

"Yeah Xavier had us! Not to mention the fact that he's the best in the whole school." One of his friends beside him put an arm around him and ruffled his hair. Xavier sat there looking slightly amused.

"I'm really not." He shrugged of his friends arm. "Are you entering this competition." He gestured to the large cup at the front of the hall.

"Ohh no. I'm too young...I'm here for entertainment purposes only."

"Really." He looked slightly alarmed.

"Oh noo not that kind of entertainment! Nooooo!" I started laughing.

"I was going to say."

"NOOO...I meant watch and laugh my brother screw up if he gets picked."

"Thats a bit mean."

"I am mean-"

"Lily?"

I turned to find Scorpius standing there looking pissed.

"Whats up Scorpius. I think you should sit down before the food comes."I muttered.

"I think you should come sit over with us."

"I think I'm alright here actually. Rather not sit with you and your skanks."

Scorpius ignored my reply and turned his frown upon Xavier. "Who are you?" he said, disgust dripping from his words.

"I am Xavier. Who are you?"

"Im her boyfriend." He replied simply.

"What n-" but I got cut off because Scorpius grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me off the seat.

"Nice to meet you Lily Potter!" Xavier called after me.

I smiled at him "You too Xavier!"

Then I turned back to Scorpius and started whacking him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"You don't want to get involoved with these Durmstrang boys. They only want you for one thing." He murmured still tugging me halfway round the huge table.

"And you don't?" I asked nonchantly.

He stopped briefly and looked at me carefully. "I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt by that russian douche." I shrugged and started pulling my hand again. My hand felt all warm and seemed to fit in his perfectly. I smiled happily.

"Sounds like somebody's jealousss..." I offered.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy and I do not get jealous." He said and tugged me down beside him on the bench.

"For the record, he wasn't even Russian, he was Romanian. Your the douche."

"Same difference."

"What the fuck is she doing here?" sneered a nasal voice from my right. I turned to see no one other than Lexi.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm surprised the boat could still fly with you and your big head on board." I said sweetly. I heard Scorpius trying to withold a snigger on my left.

She scowled at me and pushed her chest out some more and leaned infront of me looking at Scorpius. What the hell, did she think this was some competition where the person with the largest boobs .

"Babyyyyy...i wanted to sit next to youu." She wailed.

"Or maybe he brought me over so he wouldnt have to sit next to you and put up with you feeling him up all the time?" Scorpius was proper chocking now.

I patted him on the back. "Isn't that right 'babyyyyy'?" I mimicked Lexi.

"Least I'm not cheating on my boyfriend." She countered smugly.

It was no point denying her because she would have thought she had won so instead I said "Oh thats right. Instead, your the other woman that the boyfriend cheats with. Does that make you feel better?"

That shut her up. So I turned back too the table where mountains of food suddenly appeared just like at Hogwarts. They totally copied us.

I only just realised then how hungry I was so I immediately reached for a handful of fries ignoring manners and etiquette.

"God fat much?" Lexi said. I opened my mouth to say something back to her but someone else beat me too it.

"Will you just shut up Lexi!" Scorpius commanded. Reaching over to also grab some fries accidently brushing his hand against mine as he did.

I looked at her. She looked stunned. Her mouth was opening but no sound was coming out. She looked a bit like a fish.

"Uh oh Lex got TOLD!" Drake said next to Scorpius. "Oh hi Lily!" he waved enthusiatically at me.

I smiled confused.. "uhh hi Drake."

I looked around to see Rose sitting there silently.

"Rose." I greeted her with a soft smile.

"Lily." She nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to her plate of food. Well I guess we had to start somewhere.

"Well earlier was a bit akward" announced Drake.

" Lets not talk about it Drakey" said a tight lipped Rose.

"Yeah dude. Leave it before I puke up my guts" Scorpius said.

"Thats nice." I laughed.

" He'd probably make me lick it up." Drake whispered.

"Urghh, now I think I might be sick." I said clutching my stomach.

"Awww don't worry Lily" Scorpius put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "I'll make him clean yours up as well."

I couldnt think of anything to say...his arm was around me and I could feel the heat radiating from him...it sent shivers all through me.

No...bad Lily. We had this conversation before remember...LORCAN LORCAN LORCAN.!

"That really doesn't make me feel any better." I said discreetly trying to move away from him before I totallly lost it.

He reluctantly moved his hand away from me and went back to cutting up his food. I smiled and turned back to facing the table where I caught the eye of Roxy across the table who waved at me. I waved back but not before I caught the eye of someone else. Lysander was also sitting across the table looking at me frowning. When he realised I was looking back at him he flashed a smile before winking, I just waved back at him. What was with all these guys today. When I said I wanted a good birthday present I didnt mean all these guys!

"So are you putting in for the Twiwizard thing?" I asked Scorpius and Drake whilst shoveling in some coronation chicken. Gosh I could eat a whole bowl of this stuff.

"I think a man with my many talents would go to waste if I didnt." Replied Scorpius.

"You what?" Lexi snorted from beside me. I had forgotten she was even there.

"Means Y.E.S!" I said.

"Whatever" she muttered. I just realised how weird it must be for Rose and Lexi. I mean Rose was always with Drake. Drake was Scorpius' wingman so they were always together. And half the time Lexi was always hanging over Scorpius. I don't think either of them had many people they could call friends.

"Is that Steak and Kidney Pie!" said Drake suddenly.

I laughed... "Wow you eat a lot!"

"He's like a train." Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Look, you can't resist a good Steak and Kidney Pie." Said Drake tucking into a huge slice.

I looked at Rose who seemed to be staring at her food intently. She didnt seem to be saying much so I decided to break the ice.

"Rose." She looked up at the sound of her name. "I'm really sorry about the whole thing earlier with Rox and everything." I said sounding proper sincere.

"I thoufhght we'rree dfnot havinggg dis convsaaasion?" mumbled Drake with a mouthful of food.

"Shhh, shut up and eat your pie." I scolded.

"Yesss Miss!" he said and Scorpius sniggered.

"It's okay. I mean I've been a right bitch lately to you. All you've done is been nice to me and I've treated you like crap. Roxanne deserves to be pissed with me."

"No, no she still shouldn't have done it."

"Seriously, this whole argument started with me so I need to be the one to fix it." She smiled meekly.

"Maybe we just need to have girly chat later?" I suggested.

"Maybe we could join." Scorpius added waggling his eyebrows.

I slapped him playfully reminding me of earlier back on the ship. "Are you a girl, Malfoy? I would be worried if you were."

"You wanna check for me?" he smirked.

"You wish."

"Yea I do."

I smiled heat rising to my face, "so what do ya think Rose?"

"Sounds good, we have a lot of catching up to do cuz!"

"Yeah we doo cuz!"

We spent the rest of the meal just playfully messing around and teasing. It was actually really fun. Better than I had expected and I was starting to get used to being around Scorpius. Although I swear he had some sort of split personality. One minute he would be all sweet and caring and next minute he would be back to his arrogant, sexy self. I couldn't really figure out which one I liked best so I guess a bit of both was fine.


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lily's POV**

Last night when we got back to the ship after the 'big important' dinner we got back into our room and had a huge girls night with Rox, Rose and Crystal. At first Rox was a bit sceptical as to whether it was a good idea but once she and Rose had made amends they were back to being the bestest friends. Well not quite, but at least they were getting along.

Most of the night focused in on my love life, or my so called love triangle with Scorpius and Lorcan. Then Rox ended up throwing in a love quartet because of Lysander as well. Well I guess it was better than them fighting over Drake but it was still majorly embarrassing and half the rumours flying around weren't even true.

But it was still good progress and I was happy to have my cousin back.

Today was Monday and it was the first day of classes with Durmstrang. To be honest I was slightly scared, some of the boys at this school were kind of intimidating. Then tonight we would have another banquet in which they announce the Triwizard champions from each school. It was all happening and I was so excited.

"Rox? You ready to go yet? I'm so hungry!" As if to prove the point my stomach started growling like mad.

"One sec hun!" she shouted from the bathroom we shared. I collapsed onto my bed waiting and picked up her Teen Witches Weekly magazine and flipped through it. I paused at an article and frowned slightly.

_Boy genius? Xavier Amanar_

_A pupil from Durmstrang Institute of Magic had recently won the award for outstanding ability in all aspects of magic. We don't really know what that means except that he's a bloody genius. So he's got the brains, not to mention the hot looks and that cute accent. Xavier has only just turned 17 this summer and is readily available for any pretty young witches out there..._

Next to the article was a large circular picture of Xavier. He looked just as he did last night with his dashing good lucks and movie star smile.

I smiled at the picture. I certainly was a well-mannered boy. He deserved a sweet girl. I pondered for a moment as to why he might not have told me this last night. He told me he was clever, but this was a whole other level.

"Reeaadddyy!" Rox announced as she banged open the bathroom door and posed in the doorway.

"Ummm right. I think we might be taking you back home with pneumonia at the end of this trip." I stated glancing at Rox's choice of attire. She had on the shortest skirt ever, ankle socks and tight fitting shirt. Though to give her credit she did have on a cloak for once. "You're gonna be labelled a slut like Lexi if you're not careful."

"Hun, we're witches, last thing to be worrying about is pneumonia, besides it's not as if you're wearing much more." She sang as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her black pumps.

I glanced down. My skirt was not that short and I had paired it with knee length socks...Ahhh I loved my knee length socks...they were so cute. I had on a black v-neck over my shirt and had a pretty red scarf ready to go. "Excuse me, I think you might be a bit blind...OH WAIT that explains what you're wearing, maybe you need glasses hun." I laughed.

"Ha-ha." She responded sarcastically and pulled me up from the bed.

We knocked on the door waiting for Rose. Well, after last night, we had to continue our pleasantries. "Hey Rose. We're heading out to breakfast. Fancy coming?" I called out.

"Ohh, that's okay, I don't really eat breakfast much." She called back.

I frowned. "You sure? We could wait...we got ages."

"No, seriously its fine. Just go, I'll catch you later." Echoed her voice.

"Okay." I exchanged glances with Rox who just shrugged and tugged me to the door.

We stepped out the door to our so called 'dorm room' and you guessed it, bumped into Scorpius and Drake.

As I had almost fallen over in the collision Scorpius held me steady. "Whoaa speedy Gonzalez? Going somewhere?" he was laughing. At me! I couldn't help but stare at blue eyes with flecks of grey in them. Soo mesmerising.

My stomach rumbled again snapping me out of it and answering his question.

"Well I guess that answers it. You have one heck of an appetite Miss Potter!"

So we were back to last names again. This was getting confusing, though it did sound kind of cute. Well two could play at that game.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, and if you're not careful I'll eat you." Ahhh hell that came out wrong.

"Oh really, well deal, so long as I get to cover you in chocolate and eat you first." He challenged smirking.

I could feel myself blushing like crazy but tried to keep my cool. "No I don't think that would work, because then I wouldn't be able to eat you. Duhh."

I heard a throat clear from the background and whipped my head to the side. "Can we move this along? I'm hungry. You two lovebirds can finish this later." Drake announced standing awkwardly. Rox just stood there beaming and looking at me knowingly.

I only just realised that I was still in his arms and practically flailing all over him.

I quickly untangled myself from his arms and straightened out my uniform, only to find that a strand of my hair was caught in his head boy badge.

"OUCHHHH ahhhhhHHH!" I yelled as I got yanked back to his chest by my hair.

"Wait, hold still Lily." Scorpius said as he slowly started to try and untangle my hair from his badge.

"Wellll that was attractive." I mumbled sulkily under my breath not meaning for him to hear.

"It was rather loud." whispered Scorpius in my ear, his hot breath fanning down my neck. I swear my heart was beating a ten million miles beats per second.

I didn't say anything because frankly I was lost for words.

**Scorpius' POV**

"It was rather loud." I whispered into her ear. I could just about feel her trembling against my chest. She was falling for me bad.

But the thing was, I think I might be falling for her as well. I mean since when did I get jealous. I never got jealous apart from last night. When she was flirting with that 'genius boy.' I bet he was a jerk. I mean no-one could have that much fame and not let it get to their head.

Anyway back to the point. I let my green-eyed devil get the better of me and actually marched over and practically dragged her over to the other side of the table. I don't think she minded that much, after all she did make up with her cousin.

All through last night her thigh was against mine and all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her like mad and make her want me. I wasn't going to push her into anything she didn't want to do.

Now she was here, in my arms, smiling and blushing looking so beautiful.

What the fuck. Now I was saying beautiful. No girl was beautiful, they were hot, not beautiful. But here she was like a flaming red-headed goddess.

"I'm off, I want me some pancakes" said Drake and started trudging off down the hallway.

"Ditto, OI Drake wait!" Roxanne yelled and took off after him.

Then I was left with Lily. Just standing their staring down into her warm brown eyes. Such a contrast to my icy blue ones. My head slowly bent down until I was just inches away from hers. I could feel her breath fanning across my face steadily. But then she said "How about we go and get some breakfast?"

Damn girl! I mean why did she have to ruin the moment like that. I know she didn't want to cheat on her boyfriend but seriously. She couldn't even give me a kiss?

But instead of blurting this out all I did was smile and say "sure." I grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall trying to keep the disappointment off my face.

About 20 minutes later we entered the main hall. Most of the tables were already full with students all mingling with different coloured robes. Blue, Black, Red, Red, Red, Black...

We had taken so long because last night it had started to snow and the ground had become covered in a cold, white fluff. Lily had taken one step out and started jumping up and down...she looked so cute. Then she had gone on about how she had holes in her shoes and because neither of us could remember the spell to fix holes, I had ended up giving her a piggy back all the way up to the castle. I wasn't complaining. She wasn't heavy and it felt nice to have her so close without her trying to pull away.

"I can't see Roxy." She mumbled as she tried to comb through her hair to get the snowflakes out. I reached over and pulled out a perfectly formed snowflake from her fringe and gave it to her. It melted instantly in her hand.

"You're hot." I stated gesturing to where the snowflake had melted. I knew the word had two meanings and I guess she was thinking of the other meaning considering her cheeks were flaming.

I smirked knowing that I had that effect on her.

She brushed of the remark quite well because next minute she was standing on her tippy toes and again squinting at the mass of colour in the room. "Can you see them?"

I looked around and instantly saw Drake and Roxanne together in the corner of the room. "Uhh yeah, over there." I in their direction and Lily took off like a bullet leaving me standing there like a loner. Great. I started to make my way in that direction. Maybe I should lay off on the flirting a bit. Tone it down because I think I was starting to scare her a little. Plus I was pretty sure now that she probably wouldn't do anything with me until she had shot of that boyfriend of hers.

I sunk down on the seat next to Lily who was already tucking into some tasty looking pancakes. Beside Lily was Drake who was also stuffing his face. I swear that dude does nothing but eat, drink and sex. In that order although sometimes he doesn't even need the drink.

I poured myself some orange juice and grabbed a slice of toast and some jam. Next to the jam was some black gooey stuff that Lily was eyeing distastefully. She saw me looking at it as well.

"Whatever you do, don't eat that." She said.

"Why?" I asked holding up the jar and examining it closely.

"If you knew what it was you would be sick."

"I think we already had this conversation last night. How Drakes gonna clean it up and whatnot." I said raising one eyebrow and spreading some of the gooey stuff onto my toast. I raised it too my mouth and took a bite as she said-

"Its dragon shit."

I spat the mouthful out onto my plate and took a downed a whole glass of orange juice. I looked at Lily who was laughing her little head off.

"Hahahhahahahhaha...that-was-soo-fun-ny! Hahhaaa! Your face-was just like bleauhghhh-" She made a face. I do so not look like that!

"Well you could've told me before." I said getting a fresh piece of toast and buttering it.

"It wasn't dragon dung you idiot!" She was still laughing her head off.

I frowned. I guess it would've been kind of funny from her point of view.

"Childish...tsst tsst." I shook my head before turning back to my toast. I love toast. Did I mention that. It's so crunchy.

"I'm not childish!"

I smiled. I knew that would get her.

"Whatever dries the tears." I said gently, smiling patronisingly.

She scowled and narrowed her eyes.

"Lilyy! We got to go find where our class is!" Roxanne said from behind us.

Lily turned back to me. "This fight has only just begun Malfoy." She said raising one eyebrow.

"Oh it's on! Lily Potter!" I smirked and winked.

She winked back and got up from the table.

I shuffled over to sit next to Drake who looked full and satisfied with his morning meal.

"What's up Dude?" I asked him still munching on my toast.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

I shrugged. "Bets going well."

"You've never been this excited about a girl before, especially not before you've even had her."

"What can I say." Was all I said. I couldn't say I was falling for the girl because he'd just think I was a pussy.

"Well, more that what you just said." He replied.

"Shut up dude." I murmured but I was still smiling.

**Lily's POV**

It was the last class of the day. We had been put in with a group of Year 5 Durmstrang boys. There were also a couple of Beauxbaton girls in the class as well. I sat with Rox, Hugo, Jake and Colette near the back of the class. It was potions. I happened to be very good at potions. Apparently I took after my grandmother who also was called Lily. Ironic or what?

We waited for the potions professor to come in. I was expecting a man who looked a bit like Professor Slughorn to come in but no, instead came in Xavier in blood red robes and a long black cape.

"Afternoon. Welcome Hogwarts and le Beauxbatons." He nodded to us all. He smiled at me as he scanned the room. I smiled back encouragingly. I wondered why he was up there.

"Professor Denne has important business he needs attend too today. I will be taking class."

Wow he was only a year older than us and he was teaching a class. He must be a friggin genius!

Xavier went through how to make a sleeping potion and everyone got started. I already knew how to make this potion as I had made one perfectly last year and had won a competition for it so I got started quickly and was almost finished by the time Xavier got to the back table.

"Miss Lily Potter. It is nice to see you again." He bowed slightly.

I beamed at him. " Why didn't you tell me about the whole genius boy thing! That's amazing!"

"Ohhh." His face fell. "You found out about that."

"Wait...it's okay...I mean it's amazing!" I said gently.

"I did not want to tell you because I did not want you to think I was a nerd...I think they say."

Awww. Bless him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Xavier! I mean I think you're forgetting I'm the daughter of the most famous wizard of the world. I look up to that sort of thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to be friends with you. You seem nice."

"Thankyou. Anyway, you seem happy. It was odd the way your boyfriend dragged you off last night."

_What my boyfriends all the way back in Scotland._

_Ohhh yeah I remember now. Scorpius._

"Yeah we have sort of a love/hate relationship." I laughed. "We're odd."

"I think we're all odd in our own ways" Xavier replied flashing his dashing smile before walking off to the front of the class.

"Whos the hottie?" Rox whispered to me as I added the finishing touches to my sleeping draught.

"That is Xavier. I sat next to him last night before I got rudely moved by HIM. He was also in your magazine I was reading earlier."

"OHHH Merlin! That is him. When he came into the class earlier I thought I had seen him before. That's the hot whiz kid!"

"Shhh! Don't say that. He seems kind of sensitive about the topic." I whispered whilst crushing some red beetles.

"Girl, you are so lucky! Now it's a fivesome!" she exclaimed.

"Please Rox, he just wants some friends." I shrugged and went back to my potion.

"What do you think Jake?" Rox asked him whilst leaning back on her stool and almost falling off. I laughed lightly.

"Huh?" He looked up and pushed his glasses he wore in class up his nose.

"About the teacher?" She replied smirking.

"He's okay." He said before also returning to his work. We were always like this, competing to see who was the best at potions. I always won. Though i think it was a fair trade off as he completely bashed me at every other class.

"Ohh come on. Tell me you wouldn't go for it if he was gay?" She asked.

"I would. But the thing is, he isn't so it's no point telling you that is it?" He replied smartly.

Rox scowled.

"Rox, if you like him so much why don't you go for it?" I asked her.

"Because I am saving myself for the great Gregory Finnigan!" she pointed out.

I just smiled and shook my head as Xavier called the class to an end.

**Scorpius' POV**

Everyone was just finishing their desserts and then that Irish dude was gonna announce who the three champions were so there was a great amount of excitement in the air. I scanned the room looking for a flash of red and saw Lily sitting on one of the tables across the room with her friends. As if she could sense me watching her she looked up and gave me a quick wave. I nodded at her and pretended to talk to Lexi about something. My plan was to make her jealous. Maybe that way she would realise that she actually did want me and dump Scamander quicker.

I glanced into the corner of my eye and saw that she was still watching so I let out a random laugh. Lexi seemed to be thrilled at all this new attention considering I had pretty much been ignoring her ever since we started the year. She started stroking my arm and giggling in her annoying high pitched voice.

I had to lean back slightly because I think she might have burst my ear drum if I hadn't have moved.

"Ahem everyone. Please may I have your attention!" A voice boomed into the hall and everyone immediately quietened down and looked towards the centre table where there was a huge cup in the middle. The chandeliers all dimmed and we were left in eerie silence with a sort of spotlight on the Durmstrang headmaster.

"Thank you. I will now pass you over to the head of Magical Wizarding Games and Sports. Sir Gregory Finnigan."

He left the spotlight and was replaced by a youngish man. About 30 years old he was lucky to be a Sir already.

There was applause throughout the room and a rather loud whistle and "sexy!" from across the other side of the room. I could have sworn that was Lily's friend Roxanne.

"Well thank you. For that." He nodded in the direction, but it was dark so I doubt he saw anyone. "I welcome everyone to the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sure everyone knows what happened last time and I can assure you that all precautions have been put in place to ensure safety. You may get hurt...who am I kidding you probably will, but you will never have your life in jeopardy. As you know there is one champion from each school. That champ must be over 17 years of age. If you are not, you will face disciplinary actions."

There was a murmur of groaning throughout the room.

"Sorry. Not my rules." He held up his hands in a surrender position.

"Without further ado, I will now announce, the champions. If your name is read out please enter the door on the left at the back of the hall. In there we will explain what you need to know."

I could feel the tension in the air and could also feel a sharp digging in my arm. I looked at Lexi who was clawing my arm. Well not really, she was just gripping my arm so hard with her talon nails it almost felt like it was drawing blood. "Cut it out!" I hissed at her. "That fucking hurts!"

She glared at me but released her grip anyway.

"Silence Please." Finnigan barked.

Then he raised his wand and flicked it at the hefty cup. Out flew a piece of lacey paper...if that was even paper. I caught faint sight of some curly handwriting on the paper before it disappeared out of view into the Irish man's hand.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is...CLARISSA MONROE! Clarissa come up and claim your prize! Kidding...your gonna have to work for that prize!"

This guy was such an idiot.

A pretty brunette emerged from the corner of the room smiling shyly and making her way up the aisle.

"The champion from Durmstrang is...XAVIER AMANAR!"

That kid that was trying to chat up Lily last night got up as his friends patted him on the back. I saw Lily wave to him and he smiled and wave back. Stupid prick. I just wanted to knock his head off for just looking at her.

He jogged down the aisle high fiving people as he went.

"And last but not least, the champion from Hogwarts is...DRAKE ZAMBINI!"

I almost chocked on the cupcake I was chowing down. Drake had gone deathly still beside me.

"Dude, I think he just called your name." I muttered.

"Mate...What the fuck...I can't do this!" he wasn't breathing. I think he was in shock. "I wasn't supposed to be the champ, you were. I'm gonna die!"

Wow now he was hyperventilating.

"Dude. Go! This is an honour, not something you should be scared of." I racked my brains for something that would stop him from looking like someone had run over his cat.

"Think of all the girls you'd get." I pointed out.

That earned a reproachful look from Rose who was sitting on the other side of Drake.

I shrugged guiltily but it seemed to the trick because I could feel Drake breathing again.

"DRAKE ZAMBINI?" Irish guy stated again.

"Go!" I practically pulled him up and pushed him down the aisle. He just grabbed onto my arm like a little girl.

"Man! You gotta help me!" he protested. He looked like was proper going to cry as well.

"GET ON WITH IT PUSSY!" shouted a voice from the other side of the hall. Again it sounded a lot like Roxanne.

That snapped him out of it. He scowled and stalked down the aisle ignoring me.

"Have fun!" I said behind him and sitting back down brushing myself off.

Who would have thought that Drake would be Hogwarts champion.

**Okay I know a couple of you wanted Drake to be champion and I thought he was the perfect candidate as well so there you go...hope you liked...and just saying Xavier is not who you expect him to be...well I don't really know what you guys think so leave me your thoughts XD**


	12. Chapter 13

**I ****think I'm In Love With a Malfoy**

Chapter 13 – First Task

Lily's POV

"How is he?" I asked as Rose came into the room. She had gone to visit Drake next door. I would have gone with her but it would have been awkward with Scorpius as he was ignoring me for some reason. Also he was always flirting with Lexi...either touching her hair or her face...or whatever...I didn't really want to think about it.

I had stopped trying to convince myself that I had no feelings for him because the truth was; every time I seemed to look in his direction he would just ignore me, and every time, it felt like my heart was being stabbed. It hurt so bad. I really didn't know what I had done.

Rose sighed. "Well, he's freaking out. I really couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in there. He was actually studying a book! He didn't even notice me until I went on sat on him." She smiled mischievously. "But I think I took his mind of things for an hour, if you know what I mean..."

I laughed lightly "same old Drake," I said going back to the potions work that the Durmstrang Potions Master had given us. It was a Ten Second Pimple Vanisher Potion. I guess it could come in quite handy for future reference.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna head to bed. Big day tomorrow...got be there to support my man." She winked and headed off in the direction of her room. She had completely changed from the bitch she used to be. Over the last month had become close friends.

Tomorrow was the first task. You could feel the excitement emanating throughout the whole school. I felt sorry for Drake. I don't think that he expected to be the champion. He was always Scorpius' wingman, never the frontman so it I guess it must have been a surprise and now he regretted even entering the damn thing.

I sighed and got up from the plush, comfy seat by the fireplace to head to bed. As Rose had said it was a big day tomorrow. Maybe Scorpius would decide to talk to me again?

Scorpius'POV

I stared into the fire at the dancing amber flames. They were so captivating and reminded me of Lily's fiery red hair. I was sat on one of the many sofas in front of the fireplace. I was supposed to be helping Drake with his spells as he was virtually shitting himself for tomorrow, but he was currently 'occupied.'

Earlier Rose had decided to call round. I kind of wished Lily was with her. Why wasn't she jealous yet? I mean I was practically ignoring her and flirting with Lexi in her face.

Anyway, Rose had called and Drake got distracted. In the end they had gone off together and now all I could hear was moans and groans. Merlin, I had to get laid already!

That was when I laid back and closed my eyes trying to block out the wretched sounds. A few minutes later I felt breath fan out over my face.

My pulse quickened. What if it was Lily? Hell yeah! I knew she wanted me.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with...Lexi.

I let out a groan. And not a sex groan...more like a 'stop wasting my fucking time' groan.

"How did you get in here?" I scrambled away from her on the sofa.

"Elliot let me in." She said simply smiling widely.

"Fuck him," I growled angrily.

"What's wrong baby?" She whined, pushing out her chest and crossing her arms.

I looked away. Stupid girl had no self respect.

"Baby?" She prompted.

"Stop calling me baby! I'm not your baby! I was NEVER your BABY!" I exploded and put my head in my hands and started to massage my temples with my fingers.

She stopped trying to make her breasts look like watermelons and slumped on the sofa beside me looking as if she was about to cry her eyes out.

WTF? I really can't deal with girls that cry, unless their crying for a real reason...like if someone died...or if they were raped or something. I mean, I like girls with spirit and fire.

Like Lily? said a small voice at the back of my mind.

I had to agree with that.

"What the hell Scorpius? I mean one minute you're all over me...and next it looks as if you want to be sick all over me." Lexi said sulkily tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I guess I did lead her on, whilst trying to make Lily jealous. I mean I never did anything much. A couple of kisses, whispers in her ear etc.

Quick Malfoy. Think of something!

"The thing is Lexi, I'm not looking for some 'relationship'" I emphasised this by quoting with my fingers as well, "I just wanted some fun."

"You want fun?" She asked, a playful smile on her face, all ounce of misery disappeared.

Ohh shit. I really didn't think this through properly.

She climbed up and straddled me grinding her hips against me.

She was hot, I had to give her that. And maybe, one night won't make a difference, as long as she knew it wasn't a long term thing. Lily probably knew that I had slept with loads of girls, it was common knowledge. Anyway when we eventually slept together she would be so in love with me she wouldn't care.

"Scorpiusss?" Lexi whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I said and just sat back whilst she did all the work.

The next morning I woke up to someone violently cursing.

I sat up to find Drake fiddling with his hair.

"What the hell are you doing dude?" I asked him.

He turned around abruptly as he noticed me. "I'm sorting out my hair?"

"What are you? A girl?" I asked him as I got out of me bed and headed over to the shower.

"Nahh, I think you would know!" He replied "but I'm a champ! I need to look good."

"Drake, you're probably gonna be fighting some man eating, giant shark faced spider...or something...I think your hair is the least of your worries."

"I was trying to forget about that. But thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." I said and closed to door the bathroom.

Lily's POV

"Oops...so-rr-yy." I stuttered as I crashed into a hard body. I looked up and felt my heart do a little flutter.

It was Scorpius.

"We seem to keep meeting like this." He smirked as he held my arm to steady me.

"I think you just keep getting in my way." I replied smartly.

"Or is that just an excuse for you stalking me?" He replied back.

"Why would I stalk you?" I defended.

He grinned playfully. "I won."

"Won what?" I asked.

"The game we were playing."  
"What game were we playing?"

"Who can come up with the best comeback game. A games of wits."

"That's a crap game." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Shame you suck at it. There are so many better things you could be sucking at...or on? "

I felt heat rushing to my face but was determined not to show it...so instead I smirked and narrowed my eyes... "Is this a game as well?"  
"Maybe."

I pushed him away lightly. The first task started in half an hour and everyone was already making their way to the huge stadium situated behind the Durmstrang castle so we were practically alone.

"So you decided to stop ignoring me?" I asked him crossing my arms and looking directly into his sharp grey eyes.

"I never was ignoring you. I just had other things on my mind" he responded.

"Hmmm." was all I said.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why would anyone believe you?" I retorted.

"Fair enough."

Our banter was interrupted by a high pitched shriek and suddenly Lexi was beside Scorpius clinging to his arm. I eyed her arm with disgust.

"Babyy? You coming up...we're gonna loose our seats," she whined. Ouchh.

It looked as if he had to force his next smile as he turned to her. "What did we say last night babe? No 'baby'."

She let go of his arm. "Oh right yeah." Then she turned to me as if only just realising I was there. "Hi Lily," she said falsely polite. "Your rooms next door to Scorpius' room, right?" I nodded in agreement. "Well I'm soo sorry for the racket we made last night. This boy is just so wild! I mean, he made me feel things that I would have never have thought you could feel!" she patted his arm and smirked evilly.

"Well, I'm gonna head on up. I'll save you a seat." She said to Scorpius before turning on her heel and flouncing off. I felt kind of sick in my stomach.

I glanced up at Scorpius catching his eye again.

He didn't break eye contact but didn't say anything either. I swallowed nervously. "Well...awkward..."

He just seemed to be staring at me trying to decipher my emotions.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I better get going." He started to turn.

"So you slept with her last night?"

He turned, one eyebrow raised. "Is someone jealous?"

"What? No...pfftt...no. Why would I be jealous?"I scrambled words around my brain to come up with a suitable excuse. Nothing came.

"Good. Because I'm a single pringle and I can have sex with anyone I want right?"

I burst out laughing at this. "Single pringle? That's so old Scorpius."

He eyed me "you're so immature."

"OHH! That's rich, coming from you?" I was glad we were back to our witty comebacks.

"Well..."

"I won this time." I said smartly.

"Yes you did. Congrats. Do you want a prize? I can give you anything you want." His voice was so smooth and silky, I felt myself melting at it.

"Why, what would it be?" I asked. He started to move closer to me so that he was just inches away.

"What do you want?"His warm breath fanned across my face. It smelt minty.

His closeness was enough to make me go dizzy so in response I just closed my eyes and whispered "surprise me."

Next minute I felt pressure on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Scorpius kiss my forehead gently. It was a nice gesture but I couldn't help but feel let down. I wanted more.

But I guess I thought too soon because next minute he was chuckling against my skin and whispered "patience angel." Then he started to kiss down my cheek until he got to the corner of my lip. I could feel my heart beating at hundred miles per hour until I couldn't take it anymore and moved my head so that his lips met mine.

I closed my eyes again and melted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing myself closer.

But all too soon, before I could even think about deepening the kiss he broke away and untangled my arms from around his neck and I opened my eyes once again.

Oh shoot. Did I do something wrong?

He laughed softly and as if he could read my mind said "don't worry, you were perfect."

I couldn't form words so I just stood there.

Then he started to walk away, but paused "Oh and Lexi doesn't mean anything to me."

Typical thing that he would say. I huffed and started to walk to the girls bathroom to make sure that I didn't look to flushed.

Except that next minute I was being yanked back and crushed by a pair of strong arms and came face to face with Scorpius once again, who quickly pecked me on the lips.

"I wasn't lying. She really didn't mean anything, I was just pissed and she was there." Then he let me go and jogged of in the direction of the tournament.

Ohh My friggin Merlin! How does he read my mind like that?

I just stood there with a small smile on my face. Since when did he start calling me angel?

Scorpius' POV

I smiled to myself as I jogged up the stairs for the stands in which we were sitting in for the tournament.

Don't ask me why I was smiling because I really didn't know.

It's just when she smiled...it made my world so much brighter. Fuck...it sounds like I've turned into some cheesy love struck fool.

But there was one thing for sure. I so had her.

I went and found my seat next to Rose and then suddenly a magical voice echoed around the stadium. It was that Irish dude...what's his name? Finnigan? Someone?

He welcomed everyone and blah blah blah . I took this time to look down into the arena. There were a lot of rocks down there...that's all I could see to be honest. No clue to whatever might be hiding down there.

I felt sick for Drakes sake that's for sure. At breakfast this morning he didn't eat a thing which was like seeing a dragon eat a carrot. It just didn't happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by the champions entering the ring. I got out my omnioculars and focused them in on Drake. His eyes widened as he obviously saw something so I followed his gaze and my own eyes widened as I saw this creature. It was a deformed thing. It had the body of a lion, and it did have the head of a lion as well. But it also had the head of a goat on its back and instead of a fluffy tail, its end was a vivid green snake with fangs as long as my leg. The animal...if I could call it that. Maybe creature would be a better word. The creature must have been easily twice the size of me...maybe more. On its back, behind the goats head, was a small black box.

"Okay champions," the Irish dudes voice rang out again "your task is to grab the scroll from inside the black box off the back of the chimera. Sound easy? Well it's not, especially with that creature. To make it even harder, the box is locked. You have already each be given a key to unlock the box. The scroll contains the truth of the next task so the first person to get the scroll will have the upper hand in the next task. The other two champions will only get clues. Understood? Well let the games begin!"

With that the creature...or 'chimera' reared its lion head and breathed out a long line of fire. Oh shit...it breathed fire as well?

Bastard Xavier had already taken off running at the thing shooting spells at it. Pretty girl, that I didn't know the name of was tiptoeing along the outside of rocks trying to get closer whereas Drake was just standing there staring at it.

"Drake get your ass going!" I yelled. I don't think he heard me because he stayed rooted. I swear he never listened to me.

Rose got up and screeched "Go already! I don't want to be dating a WIMP!"

He glanced up and said something but we couldn't hear because the crowd suddenly erupted in shouting because Xavier was almost becoming toast. Good for him!

I saw Drake slowly creeping forward muttering something, well that was until some fire singed his hair. He stood up and glared at the monster.

I sniggered, remembering my earlier comment about his hair being the least of his worries.

"_Aguament__i__" _he screeched and water poured from his wand onto his head drenching him leaving him soaking. Some of the crowd erupted in laughter but Drake just gave them the finger. Over the other side of the arena the girl was getting thrown about by one of the paws...or claws...of the monster and boy genius had already somehow grabbed hold of the snake tail and was clinging on for dear life whilst trying to avoid the deadly fangs. "_Avis Oppugno_!" Drake was already up and running again. What that hell why did he want birds? I flock of birds flung from his want and he shot them straight at the creature where they attacked the eyes of the lion.

Well I guess that's one reason.

So whilst the monster was thrashing around Drake took the opportunity to leap from one of the higher rocks onto the back of the chimera only for his shirt to get stuck on one of the goats horns so now he was dangling from the horn of the goat whilst the goat head tried to buck him off.

This was just too funny to watch. I know it was mean and all but seriously hilarious.

As the goats head was occupied as well, genius boy decided to climb onto the back of the creature and reached the small black box. He was already fumbling around trying to fit the key in the box. It looked as if he might win as he was about to open the box when suddenly the snake head came up and sank its fangs into his leg dragging him off the back. Ouchh...that must've hurt...but then again I didn't really care.

The Beauxbatons champion was still trying different hexes to make her invisible and what not but they didn't seem to be working, whilst Drake was still hanging narrowly avoiding the huge jaws of the lion head.

"_Confringo!" _he yelled pointing his wand at the huge horn and it instantly erupted into flames and Drake fell to the floor almost getting trodden on by the huge paw.

I had to give myself credit...I taught him that yesterday but I was surprised he had actually taken it in.

Now he was scrambling back onto the rock...I think he forgot the about the flying charm.

He leapt and actually landed onto the back of the creature... Boy genius was still on the floor being dragged along by the serpent head.

Drake didn't even have to unlock the box because boy genius had already done the honours so all Drake had to do was lift the lid a next minute a whistle was being blown and Drake had the scroll held high above his head cheering.

About 20 wizards came streaming onto the arena trying to tame the creature. It still hadn't let go of Boy Genius and the pretty girl was on the floor unconscious.

I cheered on my best mate along with the rest of the crowd and looked around. I saw a flash of red hair and Lily's beautiful face. She turned and I caught her eye. I sent her a wink and a wave.

She just smiled back clapping but then turned to look worriedly at boy genius. Damn him. Why does she have to be so caring? But then again, that was one of the intriguing and beautiful things about her.

"Well we seem to have a winner. Hogwarts champion, DRAKE ZAMBINI!" announced the Irish Man and the crowd erupted in cheers again. Well from the Hogwarts students anyway. "We shall be giving the other two contestants scrolls which contain clues to the next task when...well when ...let's just say...when they are up and healthy again." I sniggered. Boy Genius was rolling around on the floor clutching his leg which was all mangled and bloody. Be a man. Stop acting like a pussy.

"OMG! My man won! He won!" Rose was screaming.

"Ouch...calm it Weasley. Your gonna burst my eardrums." I shouted at her over the noise.

"I don't care."

We were walking back towards the boat when a cheer erupted from behind us. I turned to see Drake jogging towards us, scroll in hand smiling widely, dried blood on his face from small cuts and his forehead grey with ash and dust.

He got to us and put one arm around the waist of Rose and the other punched me in the arm.

"Dude what the hell? I mean I know you're a champ and all but I could still take you on easy." I said.

"You didn't think I could do it. And guess what sucker! I won!" he exclaimed punching the air with his fist. Then he frowned and grumbled "I'm starving."

I snorted. Attractive...I know. "Yeah, but you still got two task left dim-wit."

"Yeah but I got the 'upper-hand'."

"Whatever...hey man, congrats anyway." I patted him on the back.

He smiled. "Thanks dude."

Then he turned behind him and shouted. "Celebration party! Our room tonight! Be there!"

I just rolled my eyes.

**There's the chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long to upload. I had all my exams going on, then I started writing the chapter and it just wasn't flowing onto the page as well as it should have. But anyway...again thanks to LilyLunaPotter99 for her amazing idea for the first task! Would never have come up with it on my own. =D **

**Please vote/comment and enjoy !**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Comment**

**Vote**

**ENJOY**

**Lily's POV**

I was stood to the side of the room looking at everyone dancing in the middle of the room. I had a glass of cider in one hand. I had vowed to myself that I would not get as drunk as last time I went to a party. I mean, I still didn't know what happened that night but apparently it was pretty good, though this time I thought that I would like to enjoy the night sober. Roxy emerged from the mass of people looking thoroughly worn out with her hair plastered to her forehead.

"Eewww, you're all sweaty." I said handing her a napkin that I happened to have at hand.

"Thanks darling." She grabbed it and started dabbing her forehead. "God, Greg is such a good dancer!"

"Who's Greg?"

"Greg!" She pointed to the guy that was hosting the tournament.

"WHAT! Rox...really he's so old...you're still trying to go after him? Wait why's he even here."

"He's hot my dear. Anyway why are half the people here? I mean I swear I saw I Durmstrang guy earlier."

"Wouldn't that be like pedo-ish...if you had sex with him."

"No-ones gonna know."

"Well, he will..."

"He's not gonna care."

"Yeah but-"

"You've lost this argument Lils, anyway why aren't you having fun?"

"I am." I said taking a sip of cider.

"NO your not. Look Lexis's got her hands all over Scorpius!" I glanced over to wear she was pointing and sure enough there she was hanging of him like a leech dressed like a slut. Well to be honest she wasn't just dressed like a slut, she was one so it didn't really make a difference what she dressed like.

"Look, I don't want to get drunk again like last time. I don't fancy waking up tomorrow and feeling like I've been hit in the head with a hammer 10 times."

"That's quite precise." She snorted and grabbed my cider and downed the rest.

"Hey!"

She shrugged. "I'm thirsty. Anyway I got an idea."

"I don't usually like your ideas. They often involve sin and violence."

"Well I promise that this involves neither. Though I'm not sure about what you class as sin. Do you class flirting as sin?" She asked pulling up her tights. "Awww man, now I have a huge ladder!"

"Depends on the circumstances I guess."  
"Aww come on, have a little fun Lily!"

"I'm having a little sense of Deja Vu right now. Because knowing me, I will give in to your persuasive ways, and make a fool of myself."

"This doesn't involve alcohol abuse! Well maybe one more bottle of cider just to get you a little tipsy."

"Shut up Rox."

"Just go with it!"

I groaned. She wasn't going to give up!

"I'll take that as a yes! So what you're going to do is seduce Malfoy."

"I what?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know flirt with him, lead him on and that...but then just leave him hanging! That's what he does to you all the time right? Just think of it as payback."

I thought about it. It would be really funny.

"But what about Lorcan?"

"Who cares about that bore. He's like 300 miles away."

I thought about this for a second. "I guess you're right. But what about Lysander?" I whispered.

"Hun, I don't think he's going to be noticing much to be perfectly honest with you." She gestured to where he was laying, passed out, on the sofa, snoring softly.

"Fine, I'll try."

"What do you mean you'll TRY? Trying is for LOSERS. Lily Luna Potter is not a LOSER." She said emphasising particular words harshly. "Just act sexy and confident! I mean guys love independent women."

"Okay. I'm gonna do it! Pass me a bottle of that appley stuff." She handed over another bottle of cider and I took a large drink, swallowed, and then almost started choking. Smooth, Lily, real smooth.

"Yeah... don't do that when you're with him." Rox said laughing and patting me on the back.

Once I got sorted out, and my face was no longer tomato red, I waited for Scorpius to stop dancing with Lexi. I caught his eye then winked and leant against the wall smiling playfully.

He started to walk over but got stopped by Lexi again. That girl was so annoying. However, he did shrug her off and continued to walk towards me, his eyes roaming all over me.

I smirked. He's such a guy.

"Hey Malfoy..." I said still smiling coyly.

"Lily...w-o-" Ha, I managed to make him speechless. His eyes were black with lust, which was really weird because usually you could see the blueness of them.

"You like?" I did a little twirl allowing my dress to float up slightly. His eyes shot down to my legs and he nodded.

"Umm, dude, my eyes are up here." I said leaning back against the wall.

"Uhh-huh."

"You know. It's getting awfully hot in here. Isn't it?" I asked fluffing up my hair a bit. My eyes wandered across the room and caught Rox looking at us and laughing.

She pointed a finger at Scorpius and then stuck out her tongue so she looked like a dog waiting for his food.

I giggled.

Scorpius was getting very close. He had both of his hand on either side of my head and his face was just inches from mine.

"You...look so...sexy...right now." He breathed. His voice made my knees go weak and a almost fell into his embrace, but then I remembered the plan.

"I know." I said inching my lips closer to his. He closed his eyes. "But I'm hungry. Catch you later!" Then I jumped away before I ruined the whole thing and kissed him to death.

I walked away smirking, but also feeling terrible for leading him on. I guess I wasn't cut out to be a flirty slut.

Rox caught up with me. "Merlin! You did good, he was practically drooling more that Lysander over there." I glanced at the boy on the sofa, a trail of saliva hanging from his mouth. EWWW...maybe I should wake him up and tell him.

"I feel so bad now though. Do you know how hard it was to walk away from him?"

"Don't worry Lily; he'll be crawling back to you in no time after that sexy performance."

"You think?"

"I know." She winked.

**Scorpius POV**

What the fuck was she doing to me! I punched the wall where her head had just been out of annoyance.

I wasn't supposed to react like this...I was supposed to be the cool and collected one, not the one that gets all lovey-dovey.

I stuck one hand down my pants and...ahem...rearranged myself...if you get what I mean.

Then I turned to face the room again. She was over in the corner with Roxanne occasionally sending me smirks. Damn this girl.

Right two can play at this game I thought and walked in their direction, but just before I got to them I turned off and started to talk some random Beauxbatons girl. I wondered how she even got on the boat. Then I asked her to dance.

Okay I admit, I was trying to make Lily jealous. No idea why, just seemed to be the best thing to do in this situation.

So I asked the girl to dance and started grinding up against her pulling her even closer than Lexi.

Sure enough...not even two minutes later, along came Lily with...what did you know Xavier. That idiot...why the hell was he here as well. This was supposed to be a Hogwarts only party. Not for random foreigners.

They danced, very close, he whispered things in her ear and she laughed her beautiful laugh and nodded her head.

In the end I gave in. Every time I looked at them, there was this thing crawling inside of me, ready to come out and murder boy genius.

So I gave in walked over to where they were.

"Lily."

"Malfoy."

I held out my hand in invitation.

"That's no way to ask for a dance now is it?" she said, but removed her arms from around Xavier's neck anyway. I just ignored him.

"Would you like to dance with me Lily?" I asked through gritted teeth. This was not normal for me. Usually I would just grab a girl.

"Okay. But only one." She said.

She's still playing hard to get huh?

I grabbed her waist and pulled her too me, still ignoring boy genius who looked as if he was about to protest, but I shot him a murderous glare, so he shut his mouth.

She practically fell into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love this song!" She exclaimed laughing lightly. She was so cute.

I didn't know what the song was. It was some random muggle crap. But she seemed to love it so I went along with it too. Jumping up and down to the music. She didn't have to grind against me to turn me on. Just the slightest touch of her body against mine sent me crazy. Her frickin smile sent me crazy.

_The sun goes down the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

Was this normal?

_My universe__  
__Will never be the same__  
__I'm glad you came_

Is this what fools feel like when they fall in love?

_You've cast a spell on me, spell on me__  
__You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me_

___And I've decided you look well on me, well on me__  
__So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Oh shit. I've not fallen for her have I?

_Turn the lights out now__  
__Now I'll take you by the hand__  
__Hand you another drink__  
__Drink it if you can__  
__Can you spend a little time?__  
__Time is slipping away__  
__Away from us so stay__  
__Stay with me, I can make__  
__Make you glad you came._

**Okay I know it's kinda short. Just thought it would be a good place to end.**

**Anyways...HARRY POTTER AND DEATHLY HALLOWS 2 IS HERE!**

**I'm so excited...yet sad at the same time.**

**Well farewell and I hope you enjoyed the chapter...Next update... when I get 20 votes people so you better vote!**


	14. Chapter 15

**I think I'm In Love With A Malfoy **

**Chapter 15 – Yule Ball 3**

**Enjoy**

**Comment**

**Vote!**

**Scorpius' POV**

I was going to ask her. I was, right now.

I walked up to her dormitory...well I guess you could call it a dormitory...or room...and knocked on the door, then leant against the wall waiting.

Rose opened the door a tiny bit, with a scowl on her face.

"Don't look so sour Weasley. It makes you look like a shrivelled tomato." I said smirking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Let me guess, your pissed cuz Drake dumped you right?"

"Drake didn't '_dump_' me! We mutually agreed to call it off!" she started stomping her foot like a little child.

"Whoaa...whatever." I said holding my hands up in surrender.

"I said, what do you want Malfoy?" she sneered. Jeez this girl was a _bitch_.

"Can I talk to Lily please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Please let me talk to her!"

"I don't want my baby cousin falling for a jerk like you! SO GO AWAY!"

"Just let me talk to her...! God you're such a Bitch! No wonder why Drake dumped you!"

"He didn't DUMP ME!" she practically screeched.

"What's going on Rose?" I heard Lily's perfect voice sound from inside the room.

"Lily!" I tried to open the door more so I could see her but Rose had her foot behind the door.

"Scorpius?"

"Lily...can I talk to you?"

"Why don't you just go away?" Rose tried pushing me away so she could close the door.

But I wasn't budging.

"I'm not going to go until I talk to her!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Guys!" Lily shouted from inside the room.

"Lily, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" I practically yelled. Ohh shit, that probably echoed throughout the whole ship.

Rose let the door go and as I wasn't ready, I fell flat on my face.

Smooth Scorpius, smooth...

Lily yelped and ran over to me to help me up. But I was up before she even got there. Rose had burst out laughing but Lily was looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay Scorpius?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good." I said ruffling my hair.

She followed my hand movements with her eyes. Eventually she was looking at me straight in the eye. Her eyes, that flashed fiery red, like her hair, when she was angry, were warm and comforting at the moment.

Like deep pools of melted chocolate.

Merlin, what the hell was happening to me?

But hell, I didn't care.

I took hold of her hand and intertwined our fingers. "So, will you go to the ball with me Lily?"

"I-I'm so-ry-y Sc-" she stuttered.

"Say yes. That's all you have to do."

"I can't Scorpius. I already said I'd go with Xavier." She let out fast and looked down so I couldn't see her face.

I felt disappointment climb its way into my heart. Who knew I could become such a softie over this girl.

I needed to get out of the room though, before I did something stupid that I would regret. "Okay then...well I guess I'll just get going." I said. I lifted our hands and kissed her hand swiftly before letting it fall and walking out.

"Thank you Scorpius...for asking." I heard her voice.

Sure..whatever...I didn't turn around; I couldn't so I just walked out.

Why? Every single girl would kill for me to take them to the dance except the only girl I wanted, who just rejected me. And it hurt like hell. And I don't take 'hurt' very well.

I stalked back to my room. I had two options. One: I could go and find some random girls and fuck their brains out. Two: I could go and sulk in my room.

One...Two? Two...One?

The thing is, even if I found a girl or girls, which probably wouldn't be too hard, there would be no point. I didn't want any girl. I wanted Lily and no girl would even compare.

It wouldn't feel right. God I was sounding so lovesick...

However, after debating with myself for an age, I went, like a rejected little girl and sat on the sofa, put my elbows in my knees and put my head in my hands, running them frustratedly through my hair.

I was going to win her over.

I was going to make her fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do.

Xavier, Lorcan and Lysander...you can go fuck yourselves because I'm stealing your girl away and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Lily's POV**

"Why the hell did you refuse LILY!" Roxanne shouted at me. I flinched away from her. These were the moments when I actually was quite scared of my best friend.

"Because, I already said I would go with Xavier. Plus Lorcan said it was okay if I went with him because he trusts me with him. I don't think Lorcan would be very okay with me going with Scorpius, after all the rumours..."

"They weren't rumours, they were true Lily. You can't deny you have something going on with Malfoy. I mean everyone can see it!"

"See what?"

"The sexual tension."

"You what?" I burst out laughing. But after a minute I glanced at Rox to see that she was looking perfectly serious.

"I'm not joking. Your perfect for each other, yet you are choosing to ignore what you feel for the guy. I just don't understand why." She shrugged and came and sat down next to me.

"Maybe, because I have a boyfriend...is that not a valid enough reason?"

"Break it off with him. It's not as if you're married!" she shrieked.

"I just can't do that to him though. He's so...nice." I said looking a bit guilty.

"Well, just think of it this way. Sometime in the future...likely the near future...you will be with Scorpius and you won't be able to control yourself. Then you'll feel bad and tell Lorcan. Think how hurt he'll feel then, when he realises that you cheated on him. Hell, that would be worse than if you broke it off with him now!"

I guess there was some logic in what she was saying. I mean I had already kissed Scorpius when I was dating Lorcan. Who knows what I would do next time I was alone with the boy.

"PLUS...I mean who would you rather. Scorpius or Lorcan? The hot bad boy or the cute nice boy? I know you Lily, your life is full of excitement."

Which basically meant, with Lorcan you'll get bored.

"Rose seems to dislike Scorpius." Was all I said with a sigh.

"She's just pissed that she got dumped." Rox said.

"I did not get DUMPED!" shrieked Rose from somewhere in the hallway. I exchanged amused glances with Rox.

"So, what's your choice red?"

"I'm going to have to dump Lorcan." I said with another heavy sigh. "But I will break it off face to face when I see him."

"But you're not going to see him until the end of the year."

"I guess I'll have to wait."

She shook my shoulders. "Lily! Scorpius will be leaving the school next year...you're running out of time."

My heart sank when she said this. It was true. We only had, what, 7 months? It would work, I mean I would set up a meeting with him...Floo Network or something.

Everything would work out fine.

It was Christmas Eve and tonight was the Yule Ball. I was in my room putting the finishing to my outfit. I had the prettiest dress I had ever seen in my life on. It was creamy white, which looked amazing with my dark red hair, and it came down to about mid thigh and had a little satin bow just below my breasts, where it then fanned out into ruffles. It was absolutely stunning. I was wearing black stiletto's with it and had curled my hair into ringlets, pinning half up and letting strands fall to the side.

I felt like a freaking princess!

It was a masquerade ball and my mask was white...reminding me of the ballet I went to when I was a child with Aunt Hermione...Swan Lake I think?

Most people had already gone up to the castle. Xavier was supposed to be coming to collect me in a few minutes. I felt bad for making him walk all the way out to the ship. But I did offer to meet him in the front entrance of the castle but he insisted on coming to collect me. He's so sweet!

I heard the knock on the door and practically ran to it, almost falling over my own feet in the process. I opened the door to see Xavier standing there looking dashing in his tux.

"Good evening ma'am." He said in his sexy accent.

"Pfft...don't say that makes me sound like an old lady." I said closing the door behind me.

He laughed. "Thank you for going with me."

"No worries...I mean I know you don't feel that comfortable with everything..."

Did I forget to mention something.

Oh yes! The other day, when Xavier actually asked me to go to the ball with him, he told me something else that completely shocked me.

He said he was gay.

But he asked me to go to the ball anyway because he didn't want it getting out.

I thought it was so cute and of course I agreed, which was why I couldn't agree to go with Scorpius, but I couldn't tell him that because I was sworn to secrecy no to tell anyone. Apparently his parents would disown him if they found out he was gay, which I thought was rather harsh.

Anyway, so we went up to the castle. Luckily it hadn't been snowing so my shoes weren't ruined. However it was bloody freezing. Why the hell did I not think to bring a coat. Xavier on the other hand, seemed to know everything and he had brought an extra coat for me. See, this is why I love gay guys...they are so thoughtful!

I put my mask on, on the way. Xavier didn't have a mask because the champions didn't have to wear them. We got into the great hall and it looked absolutely beautiful. There were icicles hanging from the ceiling bouncing reflections all over the place. There were ice sculptures around the edges of the dance floor and a huge crystal chandelier was suspended in the middle of the room.

Everyone clapped for Xavier, as he was the Durmstrang champion and we took our places for the first dance. I saw Drake and...wait a minute...I swear that was Roxanne? It was definitely her dress and shoes and hair! Why didn't she tell me she was going with him. I was gonna kill her next time I saw her!

I glanced around the hall as we swirled around, for Scorpius. I couldn't see him. All I saw was a mass of colour. Not that I would be able to find him because the fact that everyone was wearing masks. My heart sank...if only I went with him.

When the song ended Xavier bowed and I curtsied to the crowd, smiling, still searching for a flash of blonde hair and that piercing blue gaze.

No such luck though.

After a bit more dancing Xavier was ushered away by some girls from Beauxbatons and I went to sit quietly on one of the silk covered tables.

"Lily..." someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped slightly then looked around quickly in hope. My heart sank when I realised that it wasn't Scorpius.

The guy had jet black hair and dark eyes. "Lysander?" I asked sceptically.

"Oui Oui! That is me!" He announced.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What you been up to?"

"Maaking some new friendds,...girl friendss..." he slurred.

"Your drunk Lysander." I shook my head disgustedly.

"Nah I'm not...come dance!" he grabbed me hand and dragged me out onto the dancefloor.

It was okay for a while. Until he started to get all touchy feely. I mean seriously touchy feely. He was also stumbling a bit.

I edged away from him. "Maybe you need to get some fresh air." I said to him dragging him by the arm out the hall and into the entrance which was quite breezy.

"Better?" I asked him.

He waggled his eyebrows. "More private...much betterrrrr!"

I shook my head. " Why did you drink so much?"

"Becauseee I want youuu!" he flung himself at me.

I tried dodging but wasn't fast enough. He had me pinned against the wall. A bit like how Scorpius had at the last party, but this was not enjoyable. Lysander's breath blew in my face...I could practically taste the alcohol in his system and it was horrid.

I tried pushing his chest back but he wasn't budging. He just leaned in and started kissing my neck. This was not what I wanted to happen!

"Lysander STOP! You're drunk!" I yelled.

He kissed up to my mouth and forcefully crashed his lips to mine. One of his hands started to push my dress up, inching it higher and higher. I could feel him pressing into me...

I clamped my lips shut, tears starting to form in my eyes.

I moved my face and shouted "STOP. HELp!" but it was no use. The music in the hall was so loud no one would hear me. He groaned and captured my lips again trying to force his tongue into my mouth.

I opened my mouth, and as soon as he moaned with victory a bit down hard on his tongue with my teeth.

He yelped and shot his head back away from me. Though he was still pressed against me with one hand up my dress.

I was so ready to kick him in the balls, but I didn't need to because next minute he was being yanked backwards by the hair. And next minute he was being pressed up against the wall, a hand around his throat pinning him there.

"Don't you ever! EVER! Do that again! Do not Ever talk to her. DON't EVER look at her! Don't ever think about her! Because if you do I will hurt you so bad, you might even think about killing yourself from the pain. Got it!" snarled the guy in front of me. He was in the shadow so I couldn't see him very well. Just his figure.

Lysander whimpered and nodded his head looking relieved that he hadn't been hit.

"Good" then just when he retreated his hand from around Lysander's neck, it shot back out again as a fist and punched Lysander straight in the nose. Lysander slumped to the floor holding his broken nose.

"That was for just now. Take it as a warning," said the guy in a deep sexy voice.

Was this guy for real? He was so...badass! Forget wands! Go straight for the fist! But if he was badass...I think I like badass!

I think I just said badass too many times. Woops. I think I'm in shock.

Then he turned to me and I got a look at him then gasped.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I just threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his shoulder.

He moved his arms around me pulling me closer and rubbed my back soothingly.

I moved back to look at his face. He was studying me carefully, in case I burst into tears or something I guess.

"Thank you Scorpius." I whispered.

**YAYA! Okay there we go...I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...I mean I never thought I would get that many votes that fast! I hadn't written it when I logged on and say I had 57 votes for the last chapter in 2 days! **

**Then I went and saw Harry Potter! Which was Amazing! I cried though...**

**But it's up now and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, if you like Harry Potter new generation fanfics, you should check out Malfoy, Weasley and Drama by LilyLunaPotter99 and Potter12 it's really good!**

**Anyway so let's say 50 votes or 5 days?**

**Peace out my lovelies! 3**


	15. Chapter 16

**I think I'm In Love With A Malfoy**

**Chapter 16 – Badass **

**Scorpius' POV  
**

I slammed the bastard up against the stone wall, my right hand around his throat. "Don't you ever! EVER! Do that again! Do not Ever talk to her. DON't EVER look at her! Don't ever think about her! Because if you do I will hurt you so bad, you might even think about killing yourself from the pain. Got it!" I growled at him. How dare he do that to her!

Lysander nodded his head feebly looking slightly relieved that I hadn't hit him. Yet.

"Good." I said and removed my death grip from his throat, but before he knew what was going on, I curled my hand into a fist and punched him full on in the nose. He slumped to the floor cradling his broken nose.

"That was for just now. Take it as a warning," I sneered. I had no respect for this guy anymore. Not that I had much to begin with.

Then I turned to Lily. She looked frightened yet she was staring at me, lust written all over her face. I smirked maybe she like bad boys.

She gasped when she realised it was me. "Lily? Are you okay?" I asked in the gentlest voice possible.

She didn't answer. She just practically threw herself at me and buried her face in my shoulder, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

I moved my arms around her, rubbing her back softly.

She moved back and stared me in the face. "Thank you Scorpius," she said softly.

I was about to reply something witty because I don't do serious conversations that well. I mean, I'm not a serious guy, or at least I wasn't. I didn't know how to handle these situations because usually I didn't stick around to see if the girl was alright. I never cared that much about a girl as I did for Lily.

Anyway whilst I was thinking all this, Lily was edging closer to me until her lips were literally a centimetre away from mine.

I couldn't take it anymore and I crashed mine on hers making her jump slightly. After the initial shock, she seemed to really get into the kiss, lacing her arms around my neck pulling me impossibly closer, tangling her fingers in my hair, pulling of my black mask. I did wonder how she recognised me with it on. But then again, I would recognise her a mile away, with or without a mask.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she made a small moaning sound in the back of her throat which rocked my world.

She didn't open immediately, teasing me, so I thought I would tease her. I stopped lifted my head back and she looked alarmingly at me for a second before I bent down and kissed her on the neck. She rolled her head back giving me better access. I found the perfect spot and sucked, hard as she giggled "Scorpius that tickles!" she said trying to move her neck away but I held her in place. Then I lifted my head admiring my handiwork.

She touched the place where I had left it, thinking.

"I think that's the same place you put the other one." She said absentmindly.

"What other one?" I asked confused.

"Oh I had one in the same place after the party. You know the one in your common room? Apparently you gave it to me." She said sheepishly.

"Did I?" Maybe we did more than I thought we did.

She shrugged her lily-white shoulders and pulled my neck back down to meet her lips. Ohh god, I needed her so much.

This time she had the advantage and she was the one to deepen the kiss biting my lip lightly before laughing against my lips and kissing me back again. I groaned as she pressed herself against me. You know for a good girl, she could be rather naughty.

I pushed her back up against the stone wall running my hands down her arms lightly.

"Ahem." I broke away from her unwillingly and turned to face the son of the bitch on the floor.

"You're lucky you're still alive, what do you want now!" I spat.

"Why the fuck do allow him to do that but not me?" Lysander spat back in the same tone as I had used, looking at Lily.

"I didn't force her into it." I snarled stepping towards him.

Lily caught my arm and pulled me back to her standing on her tippy toes and kissing me on the cheek. "It's fine Scorpius. He's not worth it." I calmed at her touch...I loved it when she said my name.

Lysander snorted "not worth it seriously. You, you're such a hypocrite you go round forcing yourself on girls all the time!" he pointed at me. Oh this boy was asking for a few cracked ribs at this rate.

"I have never, EVER, forced myself on any girl!" I gritted my teeth focusing on Lily's hand which was squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Whatever, you've lost Lorcan, Lily, I'm telling him." Lysander smirked. Ohh shit I forgot about him. Well least now he's out the picture as well. I didn't feel bad. All's fair in love and war right, and I did warn you, I get what I want all the time.

Lily still stood beside me holding my hand. "Shut the hell up Lysander! You're just a jealous..." she struggled to find a word..."poo-head."

I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help myself and looked at her. "Poo head, really?"

She laughed as well. "I don't know I had a mental block. Meh, nothings worse than a poo-head."

"Well, yeah I guess." I chuckled...she was so adorable.

She was still laughing so she didn't see what I saw. Lysander had somehow got his wand out and was pointing it at us. "_Reducto_!" he shouted and a burst of green light shot from his wand.

But I wasn't named second best in the year for nothing. Barely a millisecond after he had said it I had my wand out and shouted "_Protego!_"A translucent shimmery shield formed infront of Lily and me and the curse rebounded and nearly missed Lysander himself.

"You fucking idiot. You just don't listen do you." I said in a low voice shaking my head at him and walking towards him. I lifted him up so he was standing. And then punched him again where he fell to the floor again.

"Scorpius! He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Lily yelled from behind me.

I turned back to her, deflecting a curse that he sent up from where he was lying on the ground. "I'm sorry Lily, I can't just stand here, I mean he tried to hurt you." I said.

"Let's just go and find McGonagall. Please." Her eyes caught mine and it made my heart melt. I would do anything for this girl. I really would.

Lysander took this time to kick me in the shin and make me fall to the floor as well. But I was in much better condition than him so I rolled over and kicked him in the balls. "You got off lucky." I snarled. "Next time, you won't be." I got up and stalked off to where Lily was standing. She looked so beautiful in that dress. Like a sexy red-headed angel. I picked up my mask from the floor and slipped it back on and held out my hand for Lily to take. She grasped hers in mine and we walked back to the hall leaving Lysander in the hall.

"Thankyou."

"I'd do anything you want." I said honestly.

"I honestly didn't think you'd stop." She said. "Although, you did look kind of sexy. I mean your reflexes are...top notch. I'm sure you could put them to other good uses." She said suggestively, lightening the mood.

I laughed. "Well I'm sure I could." I dragged her out onto the middle of the dancefloor and held out one hand. "May I have this dance Miss potter?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkling through her mask. "Why of course, Master Malfoy," she put her hand in mine and the other on my shoulder whilst I slipped one around her waist. "I'm glad to see that you remembered how to ask a girl to dance from last time." She said.

I chuckled as we danced the waltz. "You're a great dancer," she complimented me as we swirled around the room.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I said which earned me a playful slap on the arm. "I'm kidding, jezz you're so violent! You're amazing. At everything you do."

She blushed. "What happened to us Scorpius?"

"Well I'm sexy, you're sexy... we just happen to be two sexy people who are discouraged to associate with each other because of their parent's former disagreements? Except, because we are so sexy, we just can't keep away from each other...have I worded that right?"

She was laughing her head off. "Umm I'm not so sure about the wording there, but I think you hit the nail on the head. It sounds a bit like Romeo and Juliet."

"What's that?" I asked her still swirling her around.

She gasped. "You've never seen it?"

"Is it some muggle crap because you should know that I'm a Malfoy. Just because my father is not some muggle hating dude no more doesn't mean he lets us have anything to do with them."

"It's most definitely not crap! It's the greatest love story ever. It's really sad. I'm gonna make you watch it. You'll cry." She said poking her perfect tongue out at me teasingly.

"What? Over a guy named Romeo? Hardly." I laughed.

She laughed at this as well. The song ended and I bowed to her as she did a little curtsy.

I wanted that pretty little dress off her already...it was great and all but it was such a tease!

"Excusez moi, could I talk to Lily?"

I turned to my left where I saw Xavier standing there. What the hell, I forgot about him.

"Do you want something?"

Lily was beaming at Xavier. What? Why?

I felt a surge of hate towards boy genius.

"You okay Xavier? What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes por favor?" he asked.

I willed her to say no, I wanted her to stay with me, dance with me some more.

Ahh fuck it. Now I was sounding like a jealous boyfriend.

"Uhh sure, Scorpius could you give us a minute?" she asked turning her wide eyes to me. Like I said before, I would do anything for this girl, so I nodded silently. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead gently, lingering for a couple of seconds, marking her as mine, before pulling away. "See you later." I said and walked to go and get a drink.

**Okay it took me a while to work this out. I didn't really like the chapter much, it felt like I was waffling, but a lot of ScorpiusxLily in the chapter.**

**Tell me what you think anyway! **

**=D**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Lily's POV**

He just kissed me. Again! My forehead was tingling where his lips had just been. I hated the way that he had so much pull over me, I mean I would probably do anything he wanted me too.

I shook my head clear and turned back to Xavier who was looking excited.

"What's up Xavier?" I asked him as we danced around the room.

"I meet this guy, I think he does go to your Hogwarts, he has the same..umm.. accent as you." He said.

"Wow...okay. Well who is he?" I asked.

"I don't know his name. If I may point him out and see if you recognise him." He asked sheepishly.

"I'll try. Although it might be hard to with everyone's masks on." I said honestly. The only guy I knew that was gay was Jake. What if it was Jake? That would be awesome and so cute.

"Umm...there he is. Standing in the corner of the hall." Xavier said pointing towards a dark haired guy leaning against the stone wall. I squinted my eyes. It did look awfully like Jake. "I think that's one of my friends." I murmured.

"You know him, yes?" Xavier was looking hopeful.

"Yeah...his names Jake if I've got the right person." I glanced at the guy again. Definitely Jake, he had the same mannerisms, flicking his hair, drumming his hands against his leg. "Awww you too would so suite...believe me, he's the best guy in the world." I gushed smiling widely.

"I don't know if I want to have...umm...have a relationship. My father would not...encourage it." He said looking sad.

He was in the same boat as me then I guess. I mean, my father would probably not encourage a relationship with the son of the guy that he hated for 7 years.

"Who cares what your father thinks Xavier. I'm sure you've done him proud already. I mean look at the award and title you've won. That's an honour in itself! Do something that you want to do for once." I said, then had to take a huge breath because I had run out of oxygen.

Xavier was looking at me in awe. "You really are an amazing person. Lily Potter. You will do great things." I blushed.

"Nah, you're the 'boy genius' and the champion." I said laughing.

"Those things are to do with academics, their just a titles. It's got nothing to do with my personality." He said.

"Oh no, but you're so nice as well!" I said.

"I'm very sorry but could I cut in?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Albus standing there in white dressrobes and a white mask, which complimented his black hair quite well. The total opposite of Scorpius, I thought will a small smile on my face remembering our...ahem...little make out session earlier.

"Of course, you seem popular this evening Lily. Thank you for your time." Xavier said and strode of in the direction of Jake. I hoped they got together. If they didn't I would personally be matchmaker.

I turned to Albus. "What do you want brother?" I sighed.

"I saw you with Scorpius. He's not a good guy Lily." Albus said.

"Not this again Al, I mean you need to pick your own friends more carefully."

"What do you mean?" he dragged me by the elbow to the edge of the hall passing me a drink.

"Lysander...umm...attacked...well not really attacked, more like, forced himself on me, earlier. Scorpius saved me." I said taking a sip of the drink, but watching for his expression which was rather murderous.

"He did what?" he said.

"He kissed me against my will...and he was all feeling me up and everything."

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry brother, Scorpius took care of it. He gave him a few punches." I said defending Scorpius. "And you said he wasn't a good guy."

"It doesn't matter that he did that. Any guy would use that excuse for a fight."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because I do."

"Why?" I wasn't going to give up.

He sighed. "We used to be best friends."

"Really?" I looked at him puzzled. I don't think anyone knew this.

He nodded. "Ask Rose." Then he paused for a second before continuing."Until, in second year he stole Summer from me."

"Sorry? I didn't catch that, how can he steal 'summer' from you?"

"Summer as in the name. Summer was a girl."

I burst out laughing. I know it was mean but I couldn't help myself. "Wait, he stole a girl from you. You were twelve Albus. Seriously?"

"Hey! It's not funny. I liked her and he knew, yet he still kissed her at breakfast infront of everyone. He didn't even like her!"

That didn't sound like Scorpius. I mean yes he did like girls, a lot, but he would never steal his best friend's girl.

"Are you sure she wasn't the one to initiate it?" I couldn't help but smile. I mean they were twelve!

"What does it matter? He didn't even say sorry."

Well that did sound like him. Never the one to say sorry. "But what if he had nothing to be sorry for?"I asked, pleased with myself for thinking up such amazing questions. I should be one of those muggle people...what are the called...psychologists?

"What is this? 21 questions?"

"It was 5 years ago Al, let it go."

"But she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

"Was...you were twelve. What was gonna happen? Nothing...it's not as if you were gonna get married and have kids and your best friend slept with your wife. She wasn't even your girlfriend! Let it go."

"He's still a bad guy Lils."

"What if I like bad guys?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

**Scorpius' POV**

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I asked as I approached Lily and Albus.

"Potter." I said acknowledging Albus.

"Malfoy," he grimaced. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." He muttered.

"Ahh but what does the devil do once he has appeared?" I asked him smirking.

"He goes around causing havoc and sin."

"Sounds a bit like me then...I assume that's to whom you were referring to just this minute ago."

"Of course not Malfoy...why I would never say such a thing. Anyway I must get going." He gave Lily a meaningful look, well from what I saw through the slits in his mask. "Remember what I said Lily, dad won't be too happy about it."

Then he walked off.

"Was that a blessing?" I asked grimacing.

"I think it's as close to one as we're gonna get." She said looking after he brother with wide eyes.

"So what were you and your dear brother talking about me for?" I asked as I gently took her glass away from her and placed it on the table. Then I wrapped one arm around her waist and guided her back to where everyone was dancing. I loved dancing with her. She fit so perfectly in my arms.

"Oh...well I asked him why he hated you so much." She said biting her lower lip which made them look redder and even better than before.

I nodded and twirled her around before bringing her close again. "And what did he say?"

"He told me that you were friends-"

"We were best friends."

"Yeah, he said. And then about the girl..."

"Ahh, yes I remember. I think her name was Summer? Albus liked her."

"But he saw you kiss her." She looked nervous.

"She kissed me...and anyway it was the tiniest peck ever. A bit like this." I said and leaned in closer kissing her softly, only for a second before pulling back.

She smiled. "oh so you did have your arms round her then?"

I laughed... "Okay maybe not exactly like that. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you again."

"You don't need an excuse Scorpius." She said with a wink.

"That's good to know because I wasn't too sure earlier...maybe you'd change your mind in my absence. After all you had boy genius."

"Nah, he's not really my type." She said looking over at him. He was talking to a black haired guy in the corner of the hall. "He's just a friend."

"Am I just a friend?" I teased her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a friend with benefits for now. I mean, until I break up with Lorcan."

_She was going to break up with him! Yes, score 1 for Malfoy!_

That was me on the inside. On the outside I was a little more composed. "You're breaking up with him?"

"Well I can't really ignore what just happened out there." She jerked her thumb towards the hall.

"Well you could ignore the Lysander bit."

She just laughed which made me laugh. We danced and talked all night until the early hours in which everyone started to make their way back to their various living quarters.

We walked, hand in hand back to the ship and I walked her to her room door. My room was only next door but I walked past it, just to be a gentleman.

"Wow, that was sweet. Walking that, what 10 steps?" she said jokingly pulling me close.

"Well, I have my moments." I said and gave her a lingering kiss. I broke away before I did anything more and completely ruined the moment. However she seemed to have other ideas as she pulled my face down again. It got quite heated...I mean one of her hands had managed to find its way under my shirt and was slowly trailing over my chest which was making me go crazy.

But before much more happened Professor McGonagall decided to come down the corridor. "Mr Malfoy! Is that Miss Potter? Well...umm... I'm afraid it is well past hours and you need to be in your rooms." She stuttered, not at all her usual self.

I restrained myself from laughing. For once McGonagall was almost lost for words.

"Good night Lily." I whispered. She but her lip again and smiled which made her look so cute and innocent.

"Night Scorpius."

I squeezed her hand and let go walking back to my room. "Goodnight Professor." I said smirking as I opened the door to my room.

"Yes, goodnight Mr Malfoy. Miss Potter..." she said as she passed.

I walked into the room where Drake was laying on his bed.

"Why have you got that smile on your face." He asked, then his face fell. "Oh shit! I haven't got the money on me right now. I'll give it too you some other time."

I just walked towards him and threw a bag on the bed. It jingled around.

"What's this?" Drake asked picking it up and gasping. "You lost?"

I nodded. "There's your money." But the huge smile was still on my face.

"So...wait why are you looking like a little kid who just got a puppy for Christmas?"

"Because I just bagged the most amazing girl in the world." I answered taking of my black robe.

"No shit? Who?"

"Lily..." I looked at him as if he was crazy...I mean, how could he not tell?

Well I guess the crazy look was an understatement considering the look her gave me. That was a crazy wtf look.

"But you just said you lost...you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, my friend I didn't." I patted him on the back. "But I don't care because she's amazing and I am so willing to wait. Don't worry, you'll understand when the times comes."

"Dude, you are crazy...you just lost 100 galleons and your happy because she likes you?"

"No. Because I've just won her from three other guys! Do you know how much hard work that involved? Although punching that son of a bitch was rather satisfying."

He just sniggered and shook his head. "Girl's are leeches. They leech money off you and soon you'll get sick of her. I'll tell you that."

"Nah mate...I don't think so."

**So ending kind of felt rushed...but tell me what you think =D**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Quite literally, my mouth hurt!

Last night was so...perfect. Well apart from the fact that Lysander did that too me. I shuddered at the thought, but then again if that hadn't happened I might not have got that kiss with Scorpius and at least we knew what situation we were in now. I was falling for him, hard, and I really had to break up with Lorcan soon. I couldn't stand it if he found out from Lysander that I was going round kissing guys like some whore.

I got up, then realised what day it was...so I ended up stumbling on the pile of presents by the side of my bed. _Christmas Day._

I glanced towards Roxanne who was still sound asleep, snoring lightly. All I could see out the window- well to be honest I couldn't see anything out the window because it was covered in white snow. I felt a pang of homesickness when I realised that I wouldn't be seeing mum or dad, or James, or Auntie Hermione or Ron. But then again I still had Roxy and Hugo, and Rose here.

I picked my wand up from the side table and whispered "_Confringo." _The fireplace promptly erupted into flames filling the room with warmth and a soft glow.

I debated for a while whether to wake up Roxy or not. In the end I decided to let her sleep for a while. She looked so peaceful for once...not at all her loud, noisy self.

I sat back down on the squishy bed cross-legged. I pointed the wand at a pile of presents on the floor. "Wingardium Leviosa," and the pile hovered and then slowly levitated towards me settling down in front of me.

I picked up the largest one first. It was from mum and dad, or known to the rest of the world as the famous Harry and Ginny Potter.

Inside was a stunning jewellery box. It different songs every time you opened it and had several compartments for rings, necklaces, earrings etc... There were already some intricate pieces in there from other members of the family.

I opened the next largest, it was rather squashy and I had a feeling that I already knew what it was. Yes, it was the annual Grandma Weasley Christmas sweater along with an assortment of homebaked edible gifts. God knows how long it took her to knit all of these, even with magic! I mean there were millions of us...we maybe that's a little exaggerating. But still! Among the other presents were exploding snap, a remembrall and a spell-checking quill from Uncle George.

The last package it was a rather oddly shaped, from James. As soon as I opened it I regretted it though. I shrieked and dropped the thing on the floor, waking up Roxanne in the process. She looked around, puffy eyed mumbling... "wasss the matter?"

"James sent me a dead rat!" I said horrified. What the hell was he thinking? I picked up the note with it and saw Jame's scruffy writing.

_For Redfern. But your face must have been priceless!_

Stupid idiot.

"He brought a present for my owl?"

"What'ss that?" Roxanne was yawning. I threw a pillow at her that hit her squarely in the face.

"Dude! Wake up it's Christmas!"

She yawned again chucking the pillow back at me. "5 more minutes." Then fell back against the bed.

Before I could throw another pillow at her there was a knocking at the window. Well it wasn't really a knock. It sounded more like when a wood pecker starts going crazy.

I stumbled off the bed and opened the window, shaking off the snow then had to duck down because an owl came flying at me into the room..holding a small parcel in its mouth. It was a very wise looking owl and had a collar around its neck that said Athena. It held the parcel out too me which I took confused, then the owl took off, stole the dead rat and flew out again. Right.

I took off the packaging and was left with a small velvety pouch hanging on a string, like one that goes around your neck. It was heavy for it's size. I pried the pouch open and out came a small vial full of golden liquid. In the corner of the pouch was a small piece or parchment. What was with all these notes?

_To make your wishes come true._

_Scorpius._

That was all that was on the parchment. Oh my...if this was what I thought it was that Slytherin was in so much trouble! Why would he give it to me? I mean I appreciated as well, but it's so rare, if he had it why didn't her keep it to himself. Surely he would need it more. Well I needed to speak to him anyway so I popped the vial back into the velvet pouch and hung it around my neck, getting up to get changed and ready. I decided to wear Grandma Weasley's sweater. It made me feel like home and got rid of the homesickness a bit.

Eventually I was ready. I left Roxy who was still asleep and made my way out of the room and into the 'lounging area.' Then I went into the hall and knocked on the door next to ours.

I heard some shuffling on the other side and Scorpius opened the door. As soon as he saw me a wide smile broke upon his face which made my heart leap. He was so handsome! I must've said that more than enough times.

"What brings you up this side of the woods?" he said with a playful smile on his face.

"What is this?"I said fishing the pouch out from under my many layers of clothing and taking out the vial. He just smirked.

"I would have thought you'd have known?"

"I think I know, but if it is why?"

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"It's like Felix Felicis? But not entirely, because it's something even more..." he nodded his head to keep me going. "It's that potion that makes wishes come true?" I said it more like a question.

"Wow? Did you get that from the note I left you?" he laughed. "Yes, it is. I can't even remember the name of it either-"

"But it's so rare! Why the hell did you give it to me? You stupid Slytherin!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I wanted to give you a present, and a really good one considering I didn't get you a birthday present. I have no need for it. My father gave it to me for my birthday over the summer."

"You realise, you may never get this again right? I mean, it can only brewed at the time of the Total Lunar Eclipse and at the highest mountain top by very skilled potion masters. Scorpius are you sure you don't want this back?" I held it out to him but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Lily, Lily, Lily...there will once come a time when we will fight and you will throw me out of your life like a lamb to slaughter and then you'll regret it. Then you'll find this vial and wish for it never to have happened then we'll all live happily ever after. I think you'll need it more than me." He said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but if that happened you could just wish it never happened..."

"Just take the potion Lily." He sighed.

"No...I won't take this away from you."

"Take it!"

"No I-" but I couldn't talk because my mouth was a little preoccupied. No fair! He can't just come at me like that in the middle of an argument. But I was loosing my train of thought fast because he was stroking my hair with his fingertips and his tongue...god his tongue was caressing mine so softly. He broke away breathing heavily.

"That's how you win an argument." He whispered. "Oh I forgot, Merry Christmas."

I scowled... "Are you sure you don't want it back?"

He shook his head and kissed me softly. "I gave it to you as a gift. I don't think you're supposed to take gifts back."

I smiled...this boy was so sweet, once you got past that arrogant, obnoxious shell.

"Confession, I kind of lied a little on the note, to make it sound more dramatic you know? That vial only grants you one wish. So use it wisely."

"Okay genie? Anything else?"

"Yeah one more thing, do you usually go around making out with genie's? He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I always kiss my genie's didn't you know?" I replied pulling his face down again...before we were interrupted again!

"LILY! Thank God I found you!" I turned abruptly coming face to face with Lysander. I cringed away from him into Scorpius' chest. What was wrong with this Lysander? We really needed to stop PDA in corridors, too many people around. I glanced at Scorpius who was looking murderous.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry about last night Lily, but you have to come!" he looked crazy. He probably hadn't had much sleep last night and obviously something's got his panties in a twist. He grabbed my wrist trying to pull me with him. I started to panic but Scorpius yanked his hand off.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" he growled.

"I'm sorry! But Lily, you have to come! McGonagall's set up a port key..." his voice broke.

"What is it Lysander?"

"It's Lorcan, som- something happened. He's at St. Mungos..."


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

**Lily's POV**

"It's Lorcan, som- something happened. He's at St. Mungos..." Lysander whispered.

"What happened?" I asked. This could not be happening...no way.

"Well, what do you think happened?" He snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Scorpius muttered through gritted teeth.

"Shh, it's okay." I said. "What happened to him Lysander?"

"He was on holiday, skiing, with mum and dad. He was out on his own and we-, went past a couple of death eaters insulting your family and he defended you. But they got in a dual and one of them stabbed him..."

You would think after Voldemorts death, all the death eaters would have gone into hiding. But no, there were still a few groups of them around, hoping that he would return again like the first time.

"But he's going to be okay right? I mean it's only a stab wound." I said confused.

"It was a cursed blade."

I felt everything go in slow motion. "If it's a cursed blade- that means..." I chocked out.

"Is this some sort of sick joke or something?" I heard Scorpius. His voice sounded muffled, I only recognised it as his voice because his chest vibrated against my back as he talked.

Lysander looked as if he was ready for a fight with Scorpius. "Why would I joke about that shit? He's my brother" he spat.

"Well you didn't think of it that way when you were trying to molest your 'brothers' girlfriend last night." Scorpius said.

"Oh, you can talk!" Lysander challenged.

"I'm not his brother!"

"STOP!" I shouted. My head felt dizzy and I probably would have fallen to the floor if Scorpius hadn't been holding me. "Lorcan's hurt and...for all we know he might be dead." I gulped. "We need to go. Not fight."

"Lily, how do you know it's not a trap?"

"Look come and see for youself, I don't care but we need to go!" I said taking his hand and pulling him. My hand was sweaty. Nice Lily, nice. But Scorpius didn't say anything, just trailed beside me silently. How can today have gone from being a perfect Christmas to this?

Lysander was practically jogging down the hall until he came to a halt, then disappeared into a room on the left. We followed quickly. I really felt as if I was going to be sick. I mean, what if he was dead? Because of me? If he wasn't my boyfriend, he would be less likely to defend my name...but he was, and the thing was I wasn't even respecting it. I was fooling around with the guy who was currently standing behind me.

Was this karma or payback or something?

Professor McGonagall was standing in the room beside a rusty old teapot. She was looking weary, not at all her usual self. I'm not surprised, I don't think she expected this on Christmas morning. I definitely wasn't.

"Yes Mr Scamander,Miss Potter...Mr Malfoy?" I didn't really hear what she was saying. I was too busy shaking. We needed to go!

"The portkey has been set up to take you straight to St Mungo's, so you should get there quickly. I'm so sorry..."

What did that mean? She was sorry? Oh lord, did that mean he was dead?

But the teapot was glowing slightly which meant it was about to leave. I quickly placed my hand on it, not even saying goodbye to Scorpius. Wow, I'm nice.

We landed with a soft thud on a hard floor. I blinked away the moisture that had gathered in my eyes and found myself looking at not four feet, but six. I glanced up and jumped slightly when I saw that Scorpius had come with us. Lysander was still throwing him evil glares.

"Why did you come with us?" I asked. I mean surely he wouldn't want to see me crying over some other guy would he?

"Because, I want to make sure you're okay, Lily." He said giving a small smile, he flicked his hair out of his eyes. Just the smallest of mannerisms, yet it made him look so gorgeous...

WHAT THE HELL? How can you be thinking that when Lorcan's-"

"Lily," Scorpius was waving a hand in front of my face. "Lysander's gone, don't you want to follow him?" I looked around confused, sure enough he had hurried out of the room rather quick.

I power walked out into the hall and was blinded by the white floors and white walls of the hospital. I could see Lysander marching down the hall then turning into a room on the left. Deja vu much?

I hurried after him and turned into the ward for Serious Spell Damage Injuries. I stopped suddenly seeing the bed. And my heart sank. He was there yes, he was lying on the bed. But his eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. He looked...I blinked back the tears...he looked like he was dead. But if he was, why was he still here?

Lysander was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Luna, their mother was floating, well not literally, but flouncing about wide eyed, her eyes glistening with tears whereas their father, Rolf was bent over his son muttering something.

I ran over too them and enveloped my godmother in a hug sobbing against her shoulder. "Is he dead?" I whispered.

She shook her head ever so slightly. "No."

I felt a weight lifted off of me...but then her next words crushed it back down again. "Not yet."

I let go off her, wiping the tears from my face. I could vaguely see Scorpius standing there silently. I walked past him and went and sat on the edge of the bed. Rolf looked up and nodded to me then went to comfort his wife. I bent over Lorcan.

"Hey baby? Wake up for me? "

I had no reply.

"It's only a silly knife...they were just scared of you. I mean you're the best I know at spells, apart from Albus, but he doesn't really count. Come on wake up. For me?"

I kissed his nose lightly and smoothed his blond hair away from his forehead. Why do I have a thing for blond guys?

"You can pull through this...I know you can." I whispered as I planted another kiss on his forehead, my voice wobbling slightly. He wouldn't wake up. It was a cursed blade...he was lucky to not have died on the spot. My father had told me about them...the house elf that saved him when he was about to die was killed by a cursed blade. I suppose that Lorcan was quite a lot bigger than a house elf, so maybe that's why he was still...barely alive.

I knew what I had to do. No matter how much I didn't want too, I had too. Too respect what he had done for me.

I pulled away and stood up walking towards Scorpius. He held out one hand and I took it gratefully and stepped into his wide arms, my head resting in the crook of his neck. I didn't want to leave. I felt safe. But I had too...I pulled away. No one had noticed the little exchange between us. They were all consumed with grief.

I gently pulled Scopius' arm out into the hall.

"Are you okay Lily?" He looked at me, his eye's piercing into me, making what I was about to do even worse.

I shook my head, droplets falling silently down my cheeks. He noticed and tried to hug me again but I pushed him away shaking my head. I could see the hurt on his face. "We can't do this." I bit my lip, blinking the tears away. I needed to do this, not burst out crying.

"Do what?" he asked, his eye's clouded over in confusion.

"I can't do...us." I gestured between us, tears still freefalling.

"No, Lily. We can...shit...is this about him. Do you think I set them on him or something?" his face darkened.

I shook my head furiously. "Of course not. It's just...It's my fault that he's dying. If he-we weren't going out he wouldn't have felt compelled to do that then maybe he would still be alive!

"Lily, don't be silly. I'm not going out with you and I would do the exact same thing! So would all your friends if they had any good in them."

"Oh yeah, the Malfoy boy standing up for the Potter name? Yeah right? What's your daddy gonna say?" I mocked him. My cheeks felt wet. I felt bad saying all these things but I had too. Make him hate me...it would be easier to stay away from him.

"Who gives a crap about what he says?" Scorpius argued. Damn this boy was stubborn.

"Just go away Scorpius, I don't need you here."

"Did I miss something? A minute ago you were fine with me being here."

"I. Don't. Need. You. Here." I said, venom dripping from every word. "I. Don't. Want. You. Here." I could see every word hit him like a bullet gone straight through his heart.

"Why are you being like this Lily?" he asked defeatedly.

Oh crap, he said my name like it was the most special name in the world. But I couldn't let it get to me.

"Because he was my boyfriend. The best anyone could ask for. But obviously I wanted more, and there you came. But how to I repay him on his deathbed? By fooling around with you? I'm sure he'll be very happy about that!" I cried. "The least I can do is stop seeing you. Forget about you. And for that to happen I need you to hate me." My voice broke.

"I'll never hate you Lily." He moved forward slightly.

"Please Scorpius." I was pressed up against the wall. I was trapped if he decided to move any closer.

"Lily- you can't blame yourself for this-"

"Please leave." I squeezed my eyes shut. If I saw the hurt on his face I might just forget what I was supposed to be doing and leap into his arms.

I could feel him move closer. And then soft pressure against my skin as he lightly kissed my forehead. "I'll never hate you Lily." He repeated his words from before.

Then I felt something tugging at my collar. What the hell was he doing? I was determined not to open my eyes though. He was too close. Before I knew what happened he pressed something soft and silky into my hand and closed my fingers around it. "Use it wisely."

Then he was gone. His warm presence was no longer there and I felt a cool breeze against my face. I opened my eyes and looked around the ward. People were busying themselves up and down the corridor, levitating trays of food...controlling runaway carts of medical instruments. But Scorpius was nowhere in sight.

I looked at my hand and opened my fist. Inside was the satin pouch that he gave me this morning. And inside that was...of course!

**Scorpius' POV**

I walked away. I wanted to go curse a chicken or something but unfortunately there were no chickens around so I settled for punching a wall as soon as I got round the corner.

Ouchh. Damn those tiles are hard things. Good job I'm in a fucking hospital.

Stupid! Why did I let her go? I mean I only just got her...now I've lost her. I mean, does somebody up there hate me or something? Is this payback for all the times I've dumped a girl? If it was, that was a stupid system...you hear me? Stupid.

If I found those death eaters I was gonna murder them for messing it up between us. It was their fault we were in this situation. As soon as Lysander said Lorcan was hurt I knew that she wouldn't break up with him. She wouldn't want to make his hurt any worse. Because she's unfortunately nice like that. One of her best yet worst qualities.

But now, he was...almost dead, and she blamed herself and was now beating herself up about the fact that we were having a thing whilst Lorcan was getting stabbed. I couldn't stand to see her so upset so I did the only thing I could think of and placed the vial of that potion in her hand. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want her using the potion on another guy, but if it would help him...well...not die...then she would be happy...then I would be happy...then maybe she would come around to me again. Yes, I'm a selfish bastard, but it was a win-win situation. I just happened to look at the consequences for me as well.

But if the potion didn't work? What if it didn't bring back dead people...scratch that...close to dead people... Well I was fucked.

I punched the wall again. A small crack appeared in the white tile. Now my fist was throbbing. What was that spell again? Who cares your in a hospital, go find someone.

I started wondering through the wards looking for a wizard.

Why did I let her go? I kept asking myself over and over again.

In the end I came to one conclusion.

I cared about her too much. I wasn't lying when I said that I would do anything for her. I would. She asked me to leave, so I did. Maybe if she was in better condition I would have put up a fight, but she looked so sad, I couldn't make the pain any worse. What was that saying...if you love something, you have to let it go. Or something along those lines. Yeah great, now I'm apparently in love with her...

Was I?

In love with her?

Why did I keep asking myself all these questions?

Was I in love with Lily Potter?


End file.
